Ça t'dit, un p'tit défi ?
by Krocroll
Summary: Edward et Bella se détestent. Comme beaucoup de gens sur cette terre, ils ne peuvent pas se voir sans que tout se finisse en violente dispute et font tout pour s'éviter. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement...Et si un défi allait tout changer ?
1. Prologue

**Today it's my birthday \o/ Bon d'accord officiellement c'était hier mais aller poster un truc sur fanfiction quand vous comprenez pas grand chose en anglais.**

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à SM blablabla.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira! Enjoy it ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>Vous savez qui je suis ?<p>

Bien.

Je n'ai donc plus à me présenter.

Je ne vous dirais donc pas mon prénom, mon âge, ma couleur favorite et tout ce qui semble découler d'une première conversation polie et bien rangée.

Je n'aime pas les surprises. Non vraiment pas. Je n'aime pas non plus avoir un homme dans mon lit, le matin, avec son haleine de chacal et son air bougon. Et surtout, je déteste que l'on essaye de diriger ma vie. Enfin, tout ça c'était avant qu'il ne vienne tout chambouler. Oui, parce qu'il y avait un « il ». Qui avait mis en déroute toute mes résolutions. Toute mes certitudes. Tous mes préjugés.

Puis après ça, ma vision de l'amour...

Qui m'a fait voir le monde comme lui le voyait, c'est à dire d'une manière unique.

Sans entrer dans les détails, je me rappelle encore cette période où je ne croyait plus en rien. Il était là. Il m'a aidé avec ses mains, ses mots, peut-être son cœur. Surtout avec ses sourires.

Je me rappelle de mes fous rires, de mes crises de larmes et de toute cette foultitude d'émotion qu'il semblait être le seul à pouvoir me faire ressentir.

En le rencontrant, ma volonté fut fortement mise à l'épreuve : Je le voulais.

J'avais besoin de lui, de son corps, de sa peau, des promesses qu'elles m'offraient.

Mais voilà, il ne voulait plus de moi. Je ne voulais plus de lui.

Problème : je suis dingue de lui... Et ça il ne le saurais sûrement jamais.

Plus qu'un chose à dire : Et merde !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre

**Ouais, c'est noël \o/ J'espere que vous avez reçu plein de cadeau trop cooool !**

**Je poste à toute les dates qui compte pour moi...Mon anniv', Noël, sûrement le nouvel an et l'épiphanie...les jours où la nourriture est trop bonne quoi xD**

**Donc voici voilou, ceci est ma première fic que je voulais partager avec vous tout simplement parce que j'adore les fics Twilight, je lis que ça depuis quelques mois, et je voulais écrire quelque chose d'original et d'un peu barré! Je pense qu'au fil des chapitres, vous allez comprendre xD**

**Vu que je suis un escargot, j'ai écrit que 3 chapitres depuis...longtemps -' (et encore le chapitre 3, ya que le plan...LOL) mais là j'essaie d'avancer pour au moins que vous compreniez l'intrigue et que vous vous marriez autant que moi quand je suis devant mon ordi a imaginer l'histoire 8D**

**Merci pour toute les mises en favoris ça me fait plaisir . Et encore merci à 7Nina7 pour être la première revieweuse et à Pou-pou-pidoouu, ses fictions sont très prometteuses \o/**

**Tout appartient à SM mais ses personnages sont trooooop cool alors je me les approprie, nah !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Juillet 2011<strong>

**- Un milk shake Fraise-banane avec un menu Big mac. Ça sera tout ? Ça vous fera 6 dollars.**

C'était la même chose depuis maintenant un mois. Je servais, mangeais, re-servais des gens qui ne voyaient même pas que j'existais, et qui, parfois, ne parlais même pas la même langue que moi. J'étais épuisée mais ne le montrais pas à la jeune femme en face de moi, me regardant d'un air dédaigneux comme si je ne valais pas plus que ce qu'elle venait de commander. Et, c'était pas de ma faute si elle venait chaque jour et qu'elle commençais à s'empâter ! Moi, j'y suis pour rien ! Ce n'était pas non plus ma faute si elle se ruinait tous les jours pour venir ici, hein! Après un énième éclair dans son regard, elle me tendit la monnaie.

Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer...

Garder ce sourire niais sur les lèvres pendant que les autres vous dénigrais. J'étais devenu une pro à ce jeu là, mes zygomatiques étant maintenant habitués à ma constante hypocrisie.

**- Alors, Alec ça nous fera un Big mac et frites, s'teu plait!**

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina (je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était possible d'autant changé dans la seconde). Bon, ok, je savais très bien pourquoi cette jeune femme venait chaque jour se faire engraisser comme un cochon et ce n'était pas pour faire plaisir à mon chèque de fin du mois, ça non...

Je détournais le regard avec un soupir. J'avais l'impression d'apercevoir toute la journée un défilé de midinette qui s'excitait à la seule vue d'un beau goss couvert de sueur entouré d'une marée de frite.

On a déjà vu plus glamour comme image!

Il faut dire que Al' est l'image même du sex symbol : ni trop grand, ni trop petit, avec une musculature qui ferait pâlir une tablette de chocolat, de grands yeux bleus et une tignasse d'un noir de jais.

Oui, si l'on n'était pas empêtré dans la friture à longueur de journée, je lui sauterais probablement dessus.

Nouveau soupir. Il m'avait un peu fait du gringue au début de mon job mais ce n'était pas aller plus loin. Je savais qu'il avait une copine malgré le fait qu'il tentait de séduire toute présence féminine autour de lui. Il avait même essayer un jour avec la manager qui a, soit dit en passant, à son compte une petite cinquantaine d'année. Bien sûr elle a rougit comme une adolescente. Je souris à ce souvenir. Rahlala, pathétique! Pourquoi avec moi elle était toujours de mauvaise humeur, cette petite femme toute fripée et rabougrie ?

Encore un soupir. Qu'est-ce que je faisais, moi, ici, alors que j'aurais pu profiter tranquillement du court répit qu'était mes vacances avant de reprendre ma vie là où elle s'était arrêtée, c'est à dire mes études dans la Fac prestigieuse qu'est celle de New York ? C'est pas transcendant mais je préfèrais ma constante stabilité à...ça.

Mais voilà, pour aller à l'université, il faut de l'argent. Et l'argent, ça ne tombe pas du ciel. Même si certain en reste persuadé. (Dois-je révéler tout de suite que le père noël n'est qu'un gros arnaqueur qu'on a inventé pour que les enfants soit sages toute l'année? Non? Ok...) Cela faisait bientôt 3 ans que j'avais quitter mon petit nid pour m'attaquer à la vraie vie. Je faisais des petits boulots, par-ci par là, pour pouvoir palier à mes besoins en plus de l'argent que m'allouait ma bourse d'étude.

Mais Forks me manquait. Mon père me manquait. Ma mère et même mon beau père, que je ne voyait qu'une fois par an, me manquaient.

**- Arrête de soupirer ma vieille et prends-moi ça!**

**- Je suis pas vieille! Regarde je tiens encore sur mes deux jambes, et je pourrais même te castrer à la minute pour cet affront! Tu veux que j'essaie?** Répondis-je, un sourire carnassier au lèvre. **Et je te ferais dire que j'ai seulement deux ans de plus que toi hein!**

La cliente s'impatientait. J'allais chercher sa commande et la lui passais, tout en gardant le sourire. Ça ne servait à rien de déprimer, j'aurais droit à ça pendant toute mes vacances! Quelle perspective ! Je devais pourtant me rendre à l'évidence : je n'était pas vieille mais je commençais à croire que je le devenais.

C'était le travail le plus chiant qu'il m'ait été donné de faire.

En cette soirée plutôt chaude du mois de Juillet, les gens sortaient de plus en plus et le fast food ne fermait ses portes qu'au petit matin. J'était malheureusement de corvée jusque là et dû rester jusqu'à ce que pointe l'heure tant attendu.

Allez, plus que 10 minutes et je pourrais partir...

Plus que 7 minutes...

Je sortait de la zone de service, et allais fermer les portes. Il ne restait plus qu'Alec avec moi, et je savais qu'il n'était pas forcément très chaud pour faire les 5 dernières minutes restantes.

Je fermais les portes.

**- Attendez, attendez!**

Je levais les yeux. Je ne voyais pas grand chose dans l'ombre de la rue. Soudain, un jeune homme apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, qu'il avait préalablement ouverte.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, surprise. Comment avait-il fait? Ah oui! Je n'ai pas fermé la porte à clé!

_Bon, ta l'air d'une gogole ma vieille! Ferme les yeux, ré-ouvre et recommence._

Je fis ce que ma conscience m'indiquait et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si j'avais mal vu.

_T'as l'air d'une débile maintenant, ferme la bouche!_

_Oui, madame!_

Un magnifique spécimen était là devant moi, me regardant l'air curieux. (_N/A: Mais qui est-ce?)_ Je le détaillais des pieds à la tête. Il était grand, une musculature à faire pâlir le plus viril des hommes. Il avait des cheveux noir de geais et une peau brune, légèrement enduite de sueur, qui donnait juste envie d'y passer la langue. Je n'était pas vraiment perverse. Juste une femme qui venait de passer plus de 5 heures à une caisse et qui était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, en manque.

Il était viril au possible et avais surtout un sourire qui vous mettait tout de suite à l'aise. _(N/A : Vous y avez cru, hein ? MOUAHAHAH)_

**- Hum, hum...**

_Bella, la terra appelle Bella._

Merde, il était toujours là. Ah, ben c'était pas un effet de mon imagination dû à la fatigue ? Bon, ben il fallait bien lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Je repris peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Je me complais tellement souvent dans des rêves éveillés que j'ai maintenant du mal à faire la différence entre ce qui est réel et ce qui est abstraction. Je suis folle ? Non ! Enfin, j'crois pas...

**- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?**

Le jeune homme ne s'était toujours pas avancé. Son visage prit un air intéressé (au peu que je voyais) et m'auscultait avec minutie. Je rougit. Bon il était peut-être mignon mais je me sentait relativement mal à l'aise et je n'aimais pas trop qu'on me mate comme si je n'aurais pas pu avoir la présence d'esprit de répliquer. Il ne disais toujours rien. Je commençais à m'impatienter et à m'énerver.

**- Vous voulez peut-être regarder de plus près ?**

Il sembla sortir d'une rêverie profonde (sûrement pas aussi profonde que l'était la mienne tout à l'heure) et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

**- Je suis vraiment désolé si je vous ai offensé, mais je vous ai fixé car...je réfléchissais** (_Et mon cul c'est du poulet!)__**...**_**!** **Enfin, j'suis surtout super content que vous soyez pas encore fermer. J'aimerais savoir si vous pouviez me rendre un service ?**

Son visage prit un air embarrassé. Malgré l'affront qu'il venait de faire montre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver mignon dans cette situation.

**- Demandez toujours, on verra ! Tant que vous ne venez parce que vous êtes un pègre de la mafia et un mac de la prostitution et parce qu'illuminé par moi, vous voulez que je rejoigne vos réseaux en tant que la nouvelle prostitué de l'avenir « vous pouvez même être embauchée dans un fast food », je suis ouverte à toute les propositions. En tout bien tout honneur.**

Il afficha un air franchement étonné. Bon je m'étais peut-être enflammé mais j'affichais clairement un air sardonique. Il pouvait voir que j'étais pas sérieuse, hein ?

Je pouvais tout de même me permettre une petite distraction. Ce samedi soir a vraiment été une horreur et j'avais besoin de me défouler, même si c'était sur un jeune homme franchement sexy.

D'habitude je n'était pourtant pas comme ça : plutôt réservée, ne cherchant pas les problèmes mais quand j'étais sur les nerfs, mieux ne valait pas être dans mon entourage !

J'avais envie de rire de sa gêne, on se diverti comme on peut, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il me déstabilisa. J'avais profité de sa gêne, maintenant c'était à lui de profiter de la mienne. Dans le silence ambiant, un gros rire fit place faisant trembler les murs et afficher une petite partie de ses dents blanches, digne des pubs colgates ou même, email diamant, _« la magie du blanc »_. Son sourire rivalisait même avec la petite lumière du palier, c'est dire comme ses dents étaient blanches.

_Bon t'as fini de t'extasier sur ses dents!_

Mais même ses dents sont sexy...

_Ben si tu veux avoir les mêmes, il te suffit d'aller chez ton dentiste!_

Ah ouais, tiens ça faisait longtemps que je n'y étais pas aller. Et puis je dois aussi aller faire des courses demain parce qu'il manque cruellement de nourriture dans mon appart' et...

_Tuuuutt tuuuut tuuuut_

J'entendis quelqu'un s'éclaircir la voix mais je ne me rappelait plus qui était là. Ah oui ! Mister sourire parfait et ses dents ! OK ! Un problème d'éclairci...Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Je le regardait avec incompréhension. Il sourit encore plus.

**- On peut dire que vous êtes...intéressante. Vos mimiques sont vraiment a mourir de rire ! **

Bon, je ne monterais plus sur mes grands chevaux si c'était pour me faire tailler après. Parce que, oui, je suis susceptibles. Et alors ?

**- Mais ce n'était pas une critique, **s'empressa t-il de dire.** Je trouve même ça très mignon. **

Je rougit à cette phrase. Il était charmant en plus de ça, le mec parfait quoi !

**- Bon, pour en revenir à ce pourquoi je suis là. Ma voiture vient de rendre l'âme et la batterie de mon portable a lâcher ce matin et j'ai oublié de le recharger. Ça fait une bonne demi-heure que je marche sans trouver de commerce ouvert. J'aimerais juste savoir s'il était possible de téléphoner.**

**- Oui, oui attendez je vous passe mon portable.**

_Mais attends Bells, c'est peut-être un fou et il veut ton portable pour tout savoir de toi et ensuite il viendra chez toi pour te TUER! Te TUER !_

Je secouais la tête. C'était peut-être un peu trop mais on n'est jamais assez prudent.

**- Vous pouvez quand même me passer un papier d'identité? Vous savez, avec les temps qui courent...**

_Bon là, si c'était pas déjà fait, il va vraiment te prendre pour une vieille folle coincé et paranoïaque sur les bords!_

Il me sourit et me tendis sa carte d'identité. Hum, Jacob Black... Un nom qui lui allait comme un gant. D'après sa carte il avait 21 ans, un âge parfait d'après moi. Je lui tendis mon portable pour ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps et il m'offrit un long sourire qui s'étira encore plus quand il prit connaissance de mon fond d'écran.

**- Vous avez un chien ? Il est plutôt mignon. J'adore les gros chiens**. S'enthousiasma t-il. **J'avais un terre-neuve il y a quelques années mais il est mort,** ajouta-il d'un ton où pointait une note de tristesse.

Je le trouvais encore plus sexy, si ce n'était possible. Il pouvait passer d'une expression à l'autre sans que cela ne le gêne outre mesure. Il avait aussi l'air d'avoir le contact facile et de se lier facilement avec les gens.

Je regardait par dessus le portable pour voir l'image du mâle de ma vie, Jim. Oui, Jim est un chien. Et c'est mon amour de toujours. Oui, c'est un chien. Et alors ? Après un numéro de charme plutôt élaboré (et surtout une bonne prise de gueule), le gardien de mon bâtiment universitaire m'a autorisé à le garder si il ne faisait pas de problème. Je vis avec Jim depuis bientôt 4 ans (4 ans de vie commune, ah, j'en suis toute émue!) et il m'était resté fidèle, peu importe les jolies femelles en chaleur qui passaient sur le pas de notre porte ou plutôt sur celle de l'immeuble du campus. Car, Jim est un tombeur. Le problème c'est qu'il s'est fait castré. Donc il ne peut plus rien faire. Pour passer sur la vie de mon chien, je devais avouer que j'avais moins de conquête que Jim et ma vie amoureuse était un vrai désert mais j'avais l'excuse de mes études et de mes emplois pour éviter de chercher ou démoraliser mes amis dans la recherche de mon "âme sœur".

Je sais que je ne finirais pas toute seule avec mes milliers de chats que je boufferais un par un parce que je n'aurais pas trouver de quoi manger et on finirais par me retrouver morte sur le pavé, ou on ne me retrouverais pas du tout car le reste de mes chats m'auraient bouffés à leur tours, comme pour me rendre mémoire. Non, de toute façon, je ne suis pas une femme à chat mais à...rien du tout. J'ai pris un chien, juste parce que c'est doux, c'est mignon, c'est gentil et lui ne vous quittera JAMAIS (sauf si vous laissez la porte de votre maison ouverte, là il se gênera pas). Votre chien est votre meilleur ami, il s'appelle revient et en plus lui, au moins, ne parle pas !

Fort de mon débat intérieur, je n'écoutais plus mon interlocuteur qui continuait de raconter son enfance avec sa gentille Puffin. Mais, soudain je vis qu'il s'était arrêté de parler, m'obligeant à revenir sur terre.

**- Excusez moi vous pouvez répéter ?**

**- Vous vivez seule ?**

Sa question me pris au dépourvu. Sa curiosité me mettais à la fois dans une situation embarrassante mais d'agacement aussi.

_Tu veux savoir si je me suis lavée ce matin aussi? _

Calme Bella, il a la vie de ton portable entre ses viriles, sexy, charmantes, magnifiques...mains.

Car, oui, car mon fantasme numéro 1 était les mains. Certain aime les yeux, d'autre la bouche ou les cheveux mais moi je me suis toujours tourné vers l'instrument du plaisir que par la seule apparence de celui-ci, bien que le physique d'un homme ne me laisse pas indifférente.

**- Euh...**

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et composa de suite le numéro qu'il souhaitait joindre. Il me laissa une fois de plus pantoise. Ce mec avait l'art de me déstabiliser mais le pire, c'es que je ne savais même pas si cela m'agaçait ou me séduisait.

**- Choubie je suis vraiment désolé mais ma voiture s'est planté, tu peux venir me chercher. S'il te plaît ?**

Il accompagna sa phrase d'une moue mignonne, contrastant avec sa forte carrure, qui me fit sourire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais confiance en ce mec. Je me retournait pour éteindre les dernières lumières qui laisseraient croire que le restaurant serait ouvert. Alec était encore là mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant de la situation présente dans le hall, trop loin pour pouvoir entendre sûrement.

Je revînt vers lui et vit qu'il avait raccroché le sourire toujours au lèvre.

**- Merci beaucoup, vous me sauvez la vie. Mon amie vient me chercher à la station service à côté car il paraît que le parking est trop grand et que c'est plus près de chez elle. Aussi parce qu'elle ne ferait pas le plaisir de me chercher dans un endroit chauffé, ce sont ses mots.**

Il roula des yeux. Cette station était à 200 mètres.

**- Je viens juste d'emménager dans la ville et je n'arrive pas bien à me repérer, d'où ma présence ici. Je ne connais juste que ma meilleure amie et son copain et j'aimerais beaucoup apprendre de cette ville par ces gens.**

J'haussait un sourcil interrogateur.

**- Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas convenant, que vous devez avoir ce genre de proposition tous les jours et que je m'y prend comme un pieds, mais est-ce que...ça vous dirais de prendre un verre un de ces 4 ?**

Il dit tout ça d'une traite comme s'il avait peur de la réponse.

Alors là, si je m'attendais à ça! J'ouvris la bouche de stupéfaction. Il était gentil, sexy, joueur mais aussi timide. Je ne sais même pas comment il pouvait avoir peur de ma réponse. J'espérais par contre de mon côté pouvoir répondre sans bégayer trop atrocement.

**- Euh...euh...oui.** Je devînt toute rouge.

**- Ah c'est super.** Son sourire s'agrandit autant que possible. **Tenez je vous rends votre portable. Ah non, attendez je vais mettre mon numéro.**

J'entendis le cliquetis des touches. Rapide le mec !

**- Voilà c'est fait. Comme ça vous pourrez m'appeler. Et si vous le faite pas, je viendrais et je vous supplierais de bien vouloir m'accorder un rendez-vous. Sur ce, au revoir, belle inconnu.**

Je fus encore plus rouge. Il était absolument trop...mignon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a trouvé avec cet accoutrement bizarre et informe mais il m'avait totalement conquise (après mainte situation désespérée) de par son tempérament et son caractère.

**- Qui c'était ce mec ?** me demanda Alec qui venait juste de sortir de la cuisine alors que Jacob venait juste de partir

**- Jacob Black**, énonçais-je, rêveuse.

Ce fut ma première rencontre avec Jacob. Je n'aurais jamais dû le rencontrer.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Pas trop déçues ?<strong>

**Juste une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimez ou si vous aimez pas serait cool :D Enfin, quoi que, si vous le dites, faites le gentiment, je suis un peu susceptible -'(paradoxal, non ?) Ne vous inquitez pas, je suis pas non plus très fan du Jacob/Bella mais je trouvais que c'était plus intéressant de commençer par cet angle et cet rencontre pour mieux comprendre la suite. Je sens que vous allez me détester pendant tous les prochains chapitres ^^ Mais je vous promet que...ça change un peu xD Edward va apparaître bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ! Et encore Joyeux Noël, OHOHOH !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le jeu de l'amour

**Salut les gens !**

**Voici le chapitre 2 de CTDUPD ! J'espere que vous serais de plus en plus nombreuses ^^ Je devais le poster demain mais j'avais grave la flemme, alors...non ^^ donc ce chapitre est supra long parce qu'à la base il devait faire deux parties et après je me suis demandé : «Pourquoi faire deux parties quand on peut en fair qu'une?» xD (*vive la logiqueuh*) Rencontre avec 3 nouveaux protagonistes sera t-il la ? Je vous laisse le découvrir ! Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à mes précieuses revieweuses **Pou-pou-pidoouu, 7Nina7, EriNanix (n'ai pas peur pour la suite, très chère, n'ai pas peur...MOUAHAHAHAH!).

**Tout appartient à SM (la première fois que j'ai vu ça je me suis dit : "C'est qui le sado-maso à qui tout appartient ?") sauf MON histoire ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le jeu de l'amour : le paradis est le masque de l'enfer...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 : Love, Love, Love<strong>

Ça faisait deux semaines que Jacob venait me rendre visite chaque jour pendant mes heures de travail et parfois même, pour me raccompagner chez moi. C'est avec la promesse de revenir le lendemain - après avoir pris connaissance de mes horaires - qu'il me laissait, le sourire au lèvre, devant refléter dans un même temps ma propre joie de le revoir le lendemain. Ces semaines avaient été tranquilles et en même temps, changeaient de mon quotidien, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. J'étais une fille à la vie plutôt monotone. Je me levais, j'allais travailler, je mangeais puis je regagnais ma chambre sur le campus universitaire, encore ouvert pendant les vacances pour les étudiants qui le voulaient.

Mais l'arrivée de Jacob a changé mes habitudes.

Il était rempli de surprise et de bonne humeur. J'attendais chaque jour sa venue comme s'il était le messie ou encore, comme s'il avait inventé l'eau chaude. Un jour, pour me faire plaisir, il était venue avec un gros bouquet de rose masquant son visage. Quand je voyais ce genre de scène dans les films je trouvais toujours cela foutrement ridicule mais, quand ça vous arrivait vraiment, vous ne pouviez vous empêcher de trouver ça mignon. Ça résumais en quelque sorte le comportement de Jacob : toutes les scènes un peu trop exagérée dans la fiction étaient délicieuses avec lui dans la réalité. Il était si mignon, charmant, irrésistible. Pas parfait, mais presque ! En tout cas, parfait pour moi!

Il ne connaissais pas grand monde en ville mais je savais qu'il était venue pour travailler en tant que mécanicien dans la métropole et rejoindre sa meilleure amie et son fiancé, qui lui manquaient. Il avait entendu parler de l'ambiance et des fêtes que l'on pouvait organiser ici par son amie, et s'était empressé de venir. Il avait beaucoup de facilité avec les gens, et ceci se confirma quand je lui présentât mon coéquipier.

Alec, contrairement à mes inquiétudes, semblait l'avoir vite accepter et c'était chose réciproque.

Je commençais moi-même à l'apprécier de plus en plus, mais voilà, j'avais peur. Peur qu'il n'attende pas les mêmes choses que moi, qu'il me voit comme une simple amie et pas comme une possible relation amoureuse. Depuis le soir où je l'avais rencontrer, il ne m'avait plus parlé du rendez-vous qu'il m'avait proposé dans un premier temps. Je me sentait de plus en plus maussade à l'idée qu'il n'en voulait peut-être pas plus. Après tout, je ne lui plaisait peut-être pas. c'est comme ça, il faut faire avec. Je soupirais. Ah, le retour des soupirs! Ça faisait longtemps!

**- Qu'avez vous ma p'tite dame, vous attendez votre preux chevalier qui vous sortira de cette prison doré, rempli de frites et d'hamburgers ?**

Je souris. Je n'avais même pas besoin de lever la tête. Je savais que c'était lui. Il était ma lumière dans mon 'rien du tout' quotidien.

**- C'est quoi cet accent, tu sais que c'est pas comme ça que tu vas me séduire hein ?**

C'était notre plaisanterie quotidienne. Je le charriais sur notre pseudo-relation et, lui, tentait une tentative de pseudo-drague. Compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Même moi je ne comprenais pas notre jeu qui n'en était peut être pas un. Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire pour lui. Me trouvait-il à son goût ou étais-je simplement une distraction? Durant ces deux dernières semaines je m'arrachais les cheveux à découvrir ses véritables sentiments et m'endormais, épuisée d'avoir trop réfléchi sur quelque chose qui n'en vaut, dans le fond, peut-être même pas la peine.

_Ah, que de peut-être !_

Bien sûr, la moquerie est souvent là pour cacher quelque chose de plus profond.

Mais, tout de suite, ce à quoi je pensais en voyant son sourire moqueur était mon désir absolu de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher ses vêtements, qu'il soit consentant ou non. En tout bien, tout honneur, bien sûr.

**- Ah, mais j'espère bien vous séduire, mademoiselle Swan et quand cela sera fait, vous me tomberez dans les bras !**

Il faisait son malin avec son corps musclé et son sourire 'Émail Diamant, la magie du blanc' mais ça ne prenait pas. Enfin, juste un peu. Beaucoup. Carrément !

_Saute lui dessus, ça te fera pas de mal !_

Je ne devais pas me laisser avoir, il fallait que je riposte.

**- Ouais, et comment tu compte faire ça, p'tit Jacob ?**

C'était pas une super répartie, il faut dire qu'il me fallait du temps pour réfléchir quand il était en face de moi mais ce que je savais c'est qu'il détestait le surnom que je lui avait donné peu après notre rencontre. Non pas qu'il était spécialement petit avec son mètre 90 qui surplombait largement mon mètre 65, mais il était plus jeune que moi, qui était sur le point d'avoir 23 ans.

Il se renfrogna un peu mais n'en perdit pas le sourire.

**- Mais je compte bien remédier à ça **_**ma vieille.**_ Je grimaçais

**Dans mon extrême bonté je t'invite à prendre un verre samedi. Tu rencontrera ma meilleure amie et son copain. On boira un p'tit coup et je te raccompagnerais chez toi. Ça marche ?**

Il essaya de garder un air nonchalant mais je voyait bien, par les jointures de ses doigts, qu'il était stressé. Étonnant chez Jacob. J'étais heureuse de son inconfort, il fallait bien l'avouer. Heureuse de ne pas être la seule et surtout, surtout, d'être celle pour qui se manifeste cette gêne. J'essayais pourtant de ne pas trop le montrer.

D'un côté, puis-je vraiment prendre sa proposition pour un rendez-vous ?

_Te prends pas la tête avec ça Bells. _

_1° Tu lui plaît pas, il te ramèneras et retour à la vie sans excitantS._

_2° Il t'embrasse et bonjour la vie with mister beau goss avec des fesses 'à croquer' !_

**- Ok, j'accepte. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai en contrepartie ?** dis-je, joueuse.

**- Euh, un****e entrevue**** avec l'homme de tes rêves ?**

_Tu crois pas si bien dire!_

_Je le tapais gentiment._

**- Tu t'y crois trop, je crois. Mais bon, j'ai déjà accepté, je ne peux pas revenir sur ma décision. A quelle heure tu passe me prendre? Parce que tu compte bien me prendre n'est-ce pas ?**

Il rougit. Jacob qui rougit ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore dit de déplacé ? Oh non. Faites que je n'ai pas dis ce que j'ai dit ! Je venais de me rendre compte du double sens de ma phrase et je rougis plus cramoisie que je ne l'avais jamais été en sa présence. Il sourit. Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ?

**- Je passerais te prendre à 21heures. Ou tu veux peut-être que je te prennes plus tard ?**

Il me regarda avec intensité.

_Réponds, réponds !_

**- Euh...21 heures ça sera parfait,** répondis-je, plus très sûre de moi. Je lui rendis son regard chaud comme la braise.

**- Bon ben à samedi**, me dit-il avec un dernier regard.

**- A samedi,** soufflais-je, alors qu'il parti et que je restait là, à regarder l'horizon, rêveuse.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Maquillage : ok. Épilation : ok. Haleine : ok. Sous-vêtements : ok. Vêtements : ...?_

Merde ! Un peu plus et je partais limite à poil ! Et sans m'en rendre compte en plus !

J'aurais entendu une tonne de rire que je ne me serais même pas demandé pourquoi, tout à mon anticipation et mon angoisse quant à mon rendez-vous. Dire que cette entrevue me stressait était un énorme euphémisme. Ça faisait pratiquement 1 ans et demi que je n'était pas sorti avec un homme et je n'avais jamais été une fervente disciple de tout ce qui était conseil dans le _Cosmopolitan_.

J'aurais peut-être dû finalement...

Je n'avais pas eu de problème avec mes anciennes relations, les ayant rencontré par le biais d'ami ou dans un contexte bien particulier. Mais j'était bien loin du lycée et de mes relations désastreuses passées. Jacob, en même temps d'être une personne avec qui je me sentait parfaitement à l'aise, me déstabilisait.

Il était gentil, compréhensif, mignon mais le désir que je pouvais apercevoir quelque fois dans ses yeux ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être encore plus excitée par la soirée qui s'annonçait.

Je m'habilla et me passa en revue devant la glace. Je devais l'avouer, j'étais pas mal. Même si, généralement je ne m'occupait pas trop de ce que je portais, j'aimais être bien fringuée quand je sortais ou quand je cherchais à séduire, comme aujourd'hui. Je portais une petite robe noire coupée au dessus des genoux que je gardais dans ma garde robe pour les occasions comme celle-ci. Mes longs cheveux noir, qui m'arrivaient maintenant jusqu'à hauteur de coude, étaient retenu en arrière par un serre-tête assez fin d'un rouge un peu ambré. J'avais complété ma tenue par des escarpins (quitte à être bien vêtue, autant l'être jusqu'au bout !) noir dont le talons n'excédait pas 8 centimètres. Je ne comptais pas me vautrer non plus ! Je complétait ma tenue avec une touche finale : un collier parfaitement accordé avec le serre-tête retenant mes cheveux faisant ressortir la couleur de mes yeux, marrons chocolat. Je m'auscultais d'un air appréciateur. Je ne m'était jamais considéré comme particulièrement belle, mais je n'était pas moche non plus. Certain me qualifierais de banale, d'autre de mignonne. Mais aujourd'hui, je dois dire que, moi, Bella Swan, me voyais comme une femme fatale, sexy et sensuelle, sans tomber dans le vulgaire. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire suffisant. Si Jacob ne bavait pas après m'avoir vu, je ne lui permettrais plus de me revoir. Non mais!

- **Bye Billy, tu fais pas de bêtises ! **

Mon chien me regarda avec interrogation en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme si j'avais parler une langue étrangère. Faut dire que je ne parle pas le dogue, moi !

Après une dernière retouche de gloss, je sortie, sûre de mon charme apparent et de l'effet que ça aura sur la 'partie adverse'.

_Non monsieur le juge, je n'ai pas essayé de le tuer avec une robe mettant en valeur mes formes et allongeant sans modération mes jambes. Mes lèvres pulpeuses n'ont su émettre qu'un bruit quand il en est tombé à la renverse : Oups!_

Bon arrête de t'emballer ma vieille et va rejoindre ton Don Juan. J'avais tout prévu : mon petit sac avec mon portable et tout mon nécessaire. Jusqu'au fait d'arriver deux minutes en retard à notre point de rendez-vous devant le campus. J'étais bien et sûre de moi.

Ce que je n'avais pas vu venir fût cet énorme nuage qui se dirigeait droit vers New York et à peine le temps de marcher un peu qu'un orage s'annonçait, précédé par quelques gouttelettes. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleuvoir quand on s'y attendait le moins, dans cette région de merde ? Ne vous y méprenez pas, j'adore NYC. Ce que j'aime moins, c'est les changements de climat. Soit il fait beau, soit il fait moche, c'était aussi simple que ça.

J'ai vécu à Phoenix avec ma mère jusqu'à mes 14 ans pour ensuite renouer avec mon père avant mon entrée au lycée. Ma mère s'était remariée avec un joueur de baseball, Phil, auquel elle semblait folle amoureuse et pour leur laisser un semblant d'intimité et la possibilité de voyager avec le travail de Phil, je suis partie rejoindre mon père et commencer fraîchement le lycée. Je n'en voulais pas à ma mère d'être plus intéressée par son amour naissant qu'à moi à cette époque. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait et je l'aimais tout autant en retour. J'avais simplement besoin de prendre le large et la meilleure idée qui me vînt à ce moment fût d'aller vivre chez Charlie. Et je ne le regrette pas. Je m'étais fait des amis là-bas dont mon meilleur ami Embry qui venait me rendre visite de temps en temps à New York.

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, à Phoenix, il faisait chaud. A Forks, chez mon père, il pleuvait. Tout le temps. Pas de place pour l'entre deux. Ici, on ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Devrais-je porter un pull vu qu'il y a un vent frais et qu'on ne sait pas comment évoluera le temps ou rester en petite robe à volant sans m'en préoccuper? Souvent le choix effectué n'était pas celui que l'on devrait prendre. Je pestais. Je n'avais vraiment pas de chance. Heureusement que j'avais décidé au dernier moment de prendre une veste, malgré que celle-ci ne soit pas doublée et laissait passer les courants d'air. Mais j'avais vraiment la flemme de revenir à mon étage, l'ascenseur n'étant toujours pas réparé. J'effectuais un petit trot et tourna la tête de droite à gauche pour apercevoir le tank de Jacob.

C'était, comme on voit beaucoup à New York, un 4x4, mais je trouvais que celui-ci correspondait bien à mon futur amant (ben oui, autant aller vite en besogne !) par son côté puissant, sa carrosserie, ses jantes en alliage mais aussi par la douceur du confort de ses sièges et la sensation de bien-être une fois dans l'habitacle. J'y étais entrée quelque fois alors que Jacob me raccompagnait chez moi, bien que je lui dit que je n'habitât pas loin. Je commençais à sourire. Je sentais que cette soirée allait bien se passer.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**- Arrête de stresser. Tu verras, ils sont pas méchants. Et même si son copain fait peur et qu'il a la corpulence d'un grizzly, ils m'ont promis qu'ils te mangeraient pas, **me dit-il, joueur.

_Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va me détendre mon coco, eh ben tu te fourre tout ce que tu veux ou tu veux, mais tu te le fourres !_

Cela faisait 5 minutes que l'on était là et je ne voulais toujours pas décoller de mon siège. Je m'y sentais bien dans ce siège, moelleux au possible. Je n'étais, surtout pas confrontée aux regards des autres qui, eux, me terrifiaient. Jacob ne cessait de me regarder avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux, un éclat de tendresse parmi l'état boueux de mes nerfs. Son regard dévia légèrement sur mes jambes pour les regarder avec insistances.

**- Eh bien, tu perds pas l'nord,** lançais-je avec sarcasme, avec néanmoins une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Il rougit et détourna les yeux. C'était la même rengaine depuis tout à l'heure. Il me parlait normalement puis ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder une partie de mon corps dénudé qui, habituellement, n'était pas exposée à ces yeux gourmands. Dès qu'il m'avait vu, il n'avait pu décrocher son regard de moi, arborant un air appréciateur, me détaillant au millimètre près et je ne pu qu'afficher un sourire triomphant visible sur chaque parcelle de mon visage. On aurait dit qu'on venait de lui apprendre que le père noël existe : et j'étais _CE_ père noël. Il n'avait l'air cependant pas déçu de sa découverte. Je m'efforçais de montrer que j'était fâchée, mais en réalité, à l'intérieur, je jubilais. J'étais fière de l'effet que je faisais à cet homme qui me rendais, rien que par un regard, plus belle que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Alors pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à sortir de cette voiture ? Je suis bien, sexy en diable (_Ca va, les ch'villes ?_) et j'ai près de moi l'un des mecs les plus séduisants avec lequel je suis sorti. Que demander de plus? Qu'un castor parlant apparaisse et me dise : «Yeah girl, c'est ton jour de chance ! Come on bébé !»

**- Bon aller, on sort,** soufflais-je, déterminée.

**- Tu sais que quand tu dis ça, on dirais que tu vas mener une opération kamikaze ?** s'amusa t-il

**- La ferme.**

Je me renfrognais puis soupirais en ouvrant la porte. Il descendit à son tour puis referma la voiture à distance. J'entendait mes talons claquer sur le sol comme le glas annonçant ma mort proche. Et si ils ne m'aimaient pas ? Et si, après ça, Jacob ne me trouvais pas digne de son intérêt et se désintéressait de moi ? Et si...

_Bon Bella, faut se calmer là, parce que, s'auto-foutre la chocotte, ça n'a jamais fait arrêté le temps ou autre connerie du genre !_

Jacob m'avait finalement rejoint et c'est en silence que nous finîmes le parcours nous menant vers la porte du bar. J'expirais. Tout va bien se passer ! De toute façon, il y avait des témoins, ils ne pouvaient pas me tuer, hein ?

Je me tournais vers Jacob, cherchant visiblement un soutien et, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, je le trouvais dans ses yeux, cette lueur me donnant envie de franchir les obstacles qui pouvaient se présenter dans notre ébauche de relation.

Je soufflait une dernière fois, un rictus au lèvres, et entra dans le bar.

Étant un samedi soir, l'ambiance battait son plein entre les personnes affalées sur le comptoir commandant un énième verre et la masse envahissant la piste de danse. Je me retournait vers Jacob car lui seul connaissait le visage de son amie, ne l'ayant jamais rencontrée par moi-même.

**- Ah mon Jaquinichou !** Cria une voix derrière moi.

C'était quoi ce surnom débile ? Un sourire fugace éclaira le visage de mon ami puis celui-ci prit une teinte plus sombre, presque démoniaque. Il répondit :

**- Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne jamais plus m'appeler comme ça ?**

**- Ben il fallait bien que je t'affiche un bon coup devant cette belle jeune fille. D'ailleurs, très chère, si tu pouvais te retourner, ça pourrais faciliter les présentations !**

Je me retournais. la première chose que je vis, fût l'air goguenard qu'arborait la jeune fille en face de moi. Je ne la voyait pas très bien mais elle avait l'air jolie.

**- Je suis Bella, ravie de vous rencontrer.**

Elle se rapprocha pour me serrer la main. Et soudain je la vît et très bien, d'ailleurs. j'en perdit même le sourire.

_Oh my God ! Quelle est cette 'chose '? Est-elle humaine ?_

**- Euh, tu pourrais cesser de me regarder avec un air dégoûté s'il te plaît**_**,**_ commençait-elle en grimaçant, une pointe d'agacement commençant à poindre dans sa voix.

**- Oh je suis désolé****e !** Dis-je, les yeux exorbités.

Cette fille était juste...tout bonnement...foutrement bonne ! Enfin c'est ce que dirait un mec s'il venait de la rencontrer pour la première fois à ma place, je pense. Elle était blonde, poitrine opulente serrée dans un magnifique robe rouge et corps à faire pâlir d'envie toute femme s'approchant à moins de cinq mètres. Une seule question me taraudait à ce moment, vu que j'avais, semblait-il, perdu tous mes neurones et ma bonne éducation : qu'est-ce que faisait Jacob avec moi ?

Je repensais à sa réplique et décidais de donner une explication.

Oh ben là, j'avais fait fort. Je venais de rencontrer sa meilleure amie et je commençais déjà à m'attirer son antipathie. Il me fallait rattraper le coup.

**- C'est juste que je vous trouve magnifique.**

**- Et c'est pour ça que tu me regardait comme si je venais juste de sortir d'une poubelle,** me dit-elle, retrouvant le ton narquois qu'elle avait sur le début.

**- Je suis désolée, j'ai un peu de mal avec les gens trop beau****x, **ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

**- C'est la première fois qu'on me reproche ma beauté, merci**_**,**_ me disputa t-elle.

**- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas vous ****offenser !**

**- Non, mais je rigole, petite Bella. Tu nous l'a pris où celle-là, à la convention des bonnes manières ****?**continua t-elle avec un sourire narquois à l'adresse de Jacob.

Je me décomposais.

**- Non ne l'écoute pas Bella, elle est comme ça, c'est son humour. Elle jure comme un charretier, ****répare des voitures et mène son mec par le bout du nez. Ç****a lui arrive rarement mais elle**** peut être aussi gentille. Si, si c'est vrai, **continua t-il alors que je n'avais pas dit un seul mot.** Ne retiens qu'une seule chose : cette fille est folle!**

Elle lui tapa l'arrière du crâne.

**- Aïe !**

**- Ne l'écoutes pas, c'est un vrai gamin ! Mais ce qu'il a dit est vrai, j'ai des réactions souvent...excessives**, disserta-elle dans un sourire. **Et ce n'est pas la peine de nous vouvoye****r****, on sera sûrement portée à nous voir souvent alors.** Elle lança un coup d'œil à Jacob en disant cette phrase. **Et puis tu m'as l'air sympa. Je vais pouvoir te raconter plein d'anecdote croustillante sur Jacob.**

**- Eh**, répliqua celui-ci mais son cri passa inaperçu.

**- Oh, et à cause de toute cette agitation, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Rosalie et j'espère que l'on va bien s'entendre**, dit-elle, l'éternel sourire ne se détachant pas de son visage. **Et****, je me répète,**** tutoie moi sinon j'ai l'impression d'être une grand-mère.**

Je lui souris en retour. Finalement elle avait l'air sympa, malgré ma première impression. Comme quoi, les premières impressions ne sont pas toujours les meilleures...

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**- Eh c'est là que Jacob est sorti en courant nu comme un vers et tout le monde à commencer à se foutre de sa gueule !**

Je riais aux éclat. je n'en pouvais plus tellement j'avais ri. Cette soirée se passait encore mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé. Rosalie, malgré des réparties parfois cinglantes, se révélait être une vraie perle et j'en venais à espérer que nous soyons réellement amies suite à cette soirée. Après la maigre altercation que nous avons eu, elle nous avait conduit à sa table où j'ai pu rencontrer celui qu'elle présentait comme le nounours de sa vie, Emmet.

Celui-ci, par sa taille et sa stature, me fit peur dans un premier temps, puis je me pris d'affection pour lui et son adorable sourire.

Un peu moins pour les blagues vaseuses qu'il nous servait depuis le début de la soirée.

Par contre, les anecdotes sur mon, j'espère, futur copain était des friandises que je consommait sans modération. J'en recherchait même un maximum malgré le renfrognement visible de mon compagnon.

**- Eh puis là, il se rend compte qu'on est là et il dit : 'Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?' et on lui répond, l'air de rien 'C'est ton anniversaire banane!'**

Je rigolais de plus belle. Je ne pouvais plus arrêter

_**-**_** Eh puis là il se rend compte de son état de nudité et il prend la première chose qui lui tombe sur la main qui être le gâteau d'anniversaire préparé avec soin par sa mômon**, **qui était là aussi soit dit en passant, et il ne s'en ai même pas rendu compte. C'e****st pas possible d'être aussi con, sérieux! Je peux te dire qu'on se pissait tous dessus après.**

(_NA : Je suis une spécialiste des blagueuh pourries !)_

Je n'étais pas loin de cet état non plus. Je regardais Jacob, essayant d'afficher un air de compassion sur mon visage, mais apparemment cela ne marchait pas. D'un côté, afficher un air de bonté sur son visage tout en riant au larme, n'était pas forcément la bonne combinaison pour rassurer quelqu'un. L'air d'être franchement agacé par tout ce déballage, il prit la parole, pour la première fois depuis 5 minutes :

**- Bon si tu as fini de raconter toute ma vie en large et à travers, on pourra peut-être y aller...**

**- Non, vous allez pas partir quand même ! Et j'ai pas fini! Et tu savais que Jacob avait été amoureux de moi à une époque. Et il me suivait comme un p'tit toutou et tout...**

**- Bon là je crois que c'est bon, on va partir. Tu as visiblement trop bu et je ne peux pas te laisser déblatérer ce genre de chose à Bella. Bella dit au revoir, nous partons.**

Surprise par son ton autoritaire mais pas effrayée pour un sou, je m'empresse de dire au revoir à Rosalie et Emmet et leur assure avoir passé une bonne soirée. Très riche en émotion.

Rosalie, ayant visiblement trop bu ou ayant l'habitude, ne se formalisa pas du ton sec de son ami. Sans un regard en arrière de la part de Jacob, nous passâmes la porte et sortîmes du bar. Il ne parlait toujours pas et se contentait de tracer sa route sans me regarder. Soudain je m'arrêtais. Continuant d'avancer, il sembla remarquer que je ne le suivait pas. Il m'observa par dessus son épaule et me retourna un regard surpris.

**- Quoi ?**

**- C'est toi qui ose me dire ****'****quoi****' ****? Tu as été désagréable une bonne partie de la soirée et tu ne m'a limite pas adressé la parole ****!**** Si tu ne voulais pas que je vois tes amis, soit, mais fallait pas m'amener ici !** dis-je, passablement énervé.

Il souffla. Il avait l'air quelque peu embêté à ce moment et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

**- ****Non, t'énerve pas, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que je voulai****s**** vraiment qu'on passe une bonne soirée tout les deux et que je te présente**** accessoirement**** mes amis, pas qu'ils t'accaparent entièrement. Je veux dire...je tiens beaucoup à toi Bella et j'ai vraiment envie qu'on se connaissent mieux et tout ce qu'à fait Rosalie, c'est...me présenter comme un idiot! Je suis sûr que tu voudras plus de moi après ça.**

Il détourna le regard, penaud.

Ma colère s'envola en un instant. Il avait ce don de m'attendrir en une seconde. Il me regardait avec incertitude, ayant sûrement peur de mon attitude. Je m'approchais lentement et lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

_Whoua ! Il a dit qu'il tenait à moi! Est-ce que ca ferait tâche si je dansait 'fais la poule' là, tout de suite ?_

**- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est pas ça qui va me faire croire que tu es plus idiot que ce que tu n'es déjà**, rigolais-je.

Il afficha un sourire sardonique, toujours pas sorti de sa crispation. Son attitude m'amusait plus qu'elle ne me vexait. Je mis mon bras derrière son dos, attendrie, et nous continuâmes en silence jusqu'à sa voiture. Ce climat pesant dura pendant tout le voyage et je ne savais pas dans quelle humeur était Jacob à cet instant précis. Etait-il toujours en colère ? Gêné ? Ce petit incident allait-il altérer nos relations ?

J'appréhendait sa réaction alors que la seule chose que je voulais était de l'embrasser, de le rassurer sur mes sentiments présents et futurs.

Il venait de se garer là où je l'avais rejoins plus tôt dans la soirée. Il ne parlait toujours pas et le silence se faisait embarrassant dans l'habitacle. Allez, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire! N'importe quoi !

Je me retournais pour lui faire face et commençais mon discours dans un même mouvement :

**- Écoute Jake...**

Soudain, je perdis pied.

Ses lèvres m'avaient attaquée...

Il venait de m'embrasser, me coupant la parole dans un même souffle. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite à son baiser, trop étonnée de son geste et de son impétuosité. Il voulut s'écarter, croyant sûrement que ma surprise n'était que l'expression de mon refus mais je l'en empêcha, entourant sa nuque de mes deux bras, et appuyant plus fort mes lèvres sur les siennes. Cette étreinte était folle, fougueuse, comme si nous avions peur de perdre chaque instant. Elle était empreinte de tellement de chose : désir, joie, rire. Elle annonçait tellement de bonheur que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Ce fut notre premier baiser. Un baiser d'une tendresse. D'un amour. D'une promesse.

Jacob fut, à partir de ce jour, mon petit-ami et je ne me souvint pas avoir été plus heureuse avant ce jour là.

* * *

><p><strong>Octobre 2011<strong>

Cela faisait 2 mois et demi que je sortais avec Jacob. Deux mois de bonheur intense, de sortie à deux se finissant par des sourires, par des baisers, par des caresses... Je n'étais sorti qu'avec 3 garçons dont deux avec lesquels j'ai couché et Jacob était, de loin, le meilleur...

Je l'aimais. Non pas d'un amour insensé et uniquement passionnel, mais d'une romance douce où la relation était comme un immense mashmallow interminable dont on ne se lasse pas. Je lui avais dit il y a 3 semaines ce que je ressentais. Lui, dès les premiers jours. J'avais confiance en lui. Je me sentais bien avec lui. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Je pensais qu'il était l'amour de ma vie.

J'avais repris la fac en septembre. C'était ma troisième année en Lettres et cette université me charmait chaque jour de plus en plus. J'étais plus vieille que certain des étudiants de ma promotion car je m'étais permi de faire une année à Seattle d'un cursus qui paru plus qu'étonnant pour mon entourage. Eh oui, je m'était adonné au joie de la biologie, croyant trouver dans cette filière ma vocation. Heureusement qu'il y avait quelques cours de littérature dans ce cursus, sinon j'aurais passé mon année à me demander ce que je foutais là (bien que je me le sois quand même demandé pour dire vrai).

C'est ainsi que j'atterris à New York, cherchant ma voie et ma vocation. J'était donc arrivée à la grosse pomme il y a 3 ans pour commencer mes études en Lettres. Mes bonnes notes - ce n'était pas parce que je n'avais aucun don dans la logique et l'organique que je ne pouvais pas me débrouiller - me faisant bénéficier d'une entrée dans l'université de mon choix et d'une reconversion plus que raisonnable, mon avis s'est bien sûr porté sur mon rêve personnel et je n'ai pas hésité. Mes parents ont été plus réservé sur mon choix (ben on peut pas dire que mes choix m'aient porté très loin avant ça), mais dans le fond, ce qu'il leur importe est avant tout mon bonheur.

J'ai choisi cette faculté car je voulait changer d'environnement, Forks étant une ville des plus monotone et Seattle, ne me convaincant plus dans les programmes qu'elle proposait. New York incarnait pour moi, les Terres inconnues, le monde étrangers qu'il faut conquérir. Un rêve éveillé en somme, présent dans l'imaginaire de millions de personnes périphériques à la métropole.

Et voilà, maintenant, je suis une petite vieille, en troisième année de littérature, spécialité littérature féministe, mon but étant de pouvoir enseigner à l'université ou au pire au lycée, il me faudra encore beaucoup de patience pour tout finir mais je suis motivée, sérieuse et ai du courage. Enfin, je crois...

Grâce à ma bourse, je peux vivre sur le campus de l'université mais il faut que je maintienne mon niveau de note sinon je ne pourrais pas en bénéficier chaque année. Pour payer mes études en plus de la bourse, je travaille à mi-temps dans une petite librairie près du campus et de l'université et en été j'essaie de trouver un petit boulot.

Jacob était un amour avec moi et avait beaucoup de patience. Il me protègeais des dangers extérieurs dans l'étreinte de ses bras. Quand un mec me frôle, il grogne. J'aime le voir jaloux, ou au moins avoir cette attitude d'homme des cavernes, ça faisait poindre un sourire sur mes lèvres qui ne s'effaçait pas, et ce sourire est encore aujourd'hui présent sur mes lèvres, et n'est pas près de s'effacer...

Depuis peu, Jacob squattait de plus en plus chez moi et vice versa. La semaine dernière, j'étais d'ailleurs restée tous les soirs prétextant que c'était plus facile pour moi, vu que mon université était à deux pas mais que lui, contrairement à moi, avait une vraie cuisine et une grande salle de bain. Et surtout un énorme lit. Ouais, le lit est vraiment cool.

Jacob travaillait dans un garage en tant que mécanicien et, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il gagnait bien.

En bref tout allait bien, je n'avais pas de quoi me plaindre, pas que je voulu me plaindre. J'avais juste toujours eu une tendance à la dépréciation. Mais comment voulez vous que je sois pessimiste alors que tout vas pour le mieux ? Pourquoi se déprimer alors que notre bonheur ne pourrait être terni par rien dans l'immédiat ?

Aujourd'hui il faisait assez beau pour un mois d'octobre. Je me rendis en cours avec entrain et enthousiasme, comme à mon habitude, en chantonnant presque. Quoi de meilleur que de se rendre à un cours génial, dans une fac génial, avoir un copain génial, qui vous attendait géniallissimement à la fin de votre cours ? Rien, je peux vous l'assurez !

Rentrant dans la salle, je remarquais qu'encore toute les places du fond était libre, ce qui était assez rare. Je vous le dit, aujourd'hui est un jour gé-ni-al !

Je m'installa, rejointe peu de temps après par ma plus proche amie, Angela. Je l'avais rencontré alors que nous étions toute deux paumées le jour de la rentrée à chercher nos noms sur la fiche de distribution dans chaque classe et nous nous sommes finalement retrouvées ensemble à chaque cours.

Nous discutâmes jusqu'à ce que le prof arrive 30 minutes plus tard dans la salle de TD.

**- Bonjour tout le monde, désolé d'être si en retard. Nous allons reprendre l'analyse d' **_**Orgueil et Préjugés. **_**Je vous rappelle que Jane Austen n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'auteur romantique donc ce que vous croyez être du romantisme n'est que l'expression d'une satyre social. **Nous dit-il en nous regardant par dessus ses lunettes. **Prenez page...Ah, j'ai oublié de faire l'appel !**

Mr _Sheapard_ est vraiment tête en l'air mais il dispense tout de même mon cours préféré. Il a une analyse assez pertinente des choses. La parole est régulièrement prise par des élèves créant des débats plus qu'animé mais néanmoins intéressant.

Il appella Angela, puis plus tard moi, et commença enfin son cours.

**- Tiens, Cullen n'est pas là ? **Me chuchota Angela.

-** Apparement non...Moins je le vois celui là, mieux je me porte. **Ne pus-je m'empêcher de renifler d'un air dédaigneux.

**- Ah encore cette belle et grande histoire d'amour. C'est dommage que cette année on n'ai plus qu'un cours en commun avec lui**, bouda t-elle, **vous pourrez plus autant vous fighter qu'avant...**

-**Merci, ta compassion me va droit au coeur, **ironisais-je. **Je croyais que tu étais contre la violence ?**

**- Ouais c'est vrai, mais avoue que tu aimes ça quand vous vous prenez la tête et que c'est grave chaud !**

Elle pouffa.

-** Ma chérie je crains pour ta santé mental...Je vois pas en quoi c'est chaud de se faire prendre en grippe par un connard !**

**- Ben t'y met du tien aussi ! Comment ça a commencé au fait ?**

**- Alors, il était une fois...**

**- Arrête de faire l'imbécile !**

Nous étions tellement prise par notre conversation que nous ne remarquions pas que nous avions hausser la voix au fil des répliques.

- **Mademoiselle Weber, voudriez vous nous faire partager votre interprétation de **_**Orgueil et préjugés**_**, vu que vous semblez montrer...beaucoup d'enthousiasme dans ce cours !**

Je m'empêchais d'éclater de rire. Angela rougit et me lança un regard assassin. Je me forçais à écouter le cours et l'analyse de mon ami qui ne manquait pas de pertinence mais qui n'étais pas très compréhensible vu ses bégaiments.

**- Merci, mademoiselle Weber, ce sera tout. La prochaine fois que vous parlez aussi fort durant mon cours vous devriez vous en trouver un nouveau!**

Elle souffla et ne me parla pas jusqu'à la fin du cours qui passa, somme toute, très rapidement. Après avoir dit au revoir à Angela, je me précipitais dans la cours à la recherche de mon petit-ami que j'aperçu quelque secondes plus tard, assis sur un banc. Il était vraiment sexy dans son petit marcel blanc, la peau tannée par le soleil. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de poindre sur mes lèvres, un sourire plein d'amour et de fierté. C'était MON petit-ami ! Il me remarqua lui aussi. Je couru me réfugier dans ses bras.

**- Alors ma chérie, ça te dit de manger une glace ?**

Je hochais la tête avec enthousiasme, comme quand j'étais enfant, un sourire niais toujours collé sur mon visage.

-**Alors, allons-y, partons pour de nouvelles aventures !**

Je ris. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite !

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 : Tout change...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Novembre 2011<strong>

Tout allait toujours bien dans le monde des bisounours. Enfin, c'est ce que je m'efforçais de dire. On ne se disputait pas, on s'embrassait, on se taquinait. Mais alors, où était le problème ? C'est la question que je n'arrêtais pas de me poser.

Bon on n'était plus autant dans la phase 'jeune couple = chaud comme de la braise' mais on s'en sortait plutôt bien. Encore, cette certitude était empreinte d'un goût amer, mais je n'osais chercher plus où était le problème.

Il n'y avait pas de changement vraiment visible mais je voyais que depuis quelque temps, Jacob était quelque peu mal à l'aise quand on parlait de certaine chose et qu'il détournait les yeux. j'aurais aimé dire que ça ne m'inquiétais pas, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tout se passait toujours pareil, on rigolait, on se câlinait, on s'aimait quoi !

Mais je le sentais quelque fois...distant. Comme s'il n'était pas vraiment à sa place, mais j'essayais, par mes gestes, mon affection, mes caresses, de lui montrer qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur moi, me parler de ses problèmes et que nous les résoudrions ensemble.

Je savais qu'il m'aimait. Oui je le savais. Et moi, j'étais amoureuse, c'était indéniable, c'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi bien avec un mec alors pourquoi je ressentais constamment qu'il me considérais plus comme une amie améliorée que comme celle avec qui il voudrait faire sa vie ? Non je me prenais la tête pour rien ! C'était ridicule, me forçais-je à rire, un rictus pathétique aux lèvres.

__**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**__

Je me sentais bien dans la puissance de ses bras. Je soupirais. Il était tellement protecteur et fort. Et il faut dire : son lit était vraiment super ! Nous n'avions rien programmé de spécial ce soir, Jacob se contentais donc de zapper au grès de ses envies et des publicités. Étant limite en train de dormir, je ne pouvais émettre de jugement quant à ses choix.

_**- Putain, y a vraiment rien ce soir !** dit-il soudainement, la mine boudeuse, changeant constamment de chaîne._

_**- Mmh, mmh, attends change pas !** m'écriais-je soudainement, ouvrant en grand mes yeux._

_**- Euh tu veux vraiment regarder ça ?**_

_**- Ouais, j'adore ça. Élire un mec pour représenter son pays, n'est-ce pas exceptionnel ?** Il me regarda dubitatif. **Bon d'accord, j'adore voir des mecs torse nu se déchirer pour avoir la gloire et les honneurs alors que l'ont ne se souviendra plus de leur nom d'ici 1 mois.**_

Il soupira et on s'installa plus confortablement pour regarder l'élection de _Mister Univers._ Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'adorais les programmes où je pouvais m'exciter toute seule devant la télé et émettre mes opinions devant un gros bac de pop corn avant de m'endormir devant ma télé.

On en était à la moitié du programme, je pris la télécommande des main de mon homme pour augmenter le son et me réinstalla dans ses bras. J'étais totalement concentré mais je sentais qu'il était étrangement tendu, il avait l'air sur le qui-vive en attente de quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas de quoi. Peut-être que ça le dérangeais de regarder un programme aussi débile. Une idée perverse franchit la barrière de ma conscience et je rougis. Ou peut-être était-il frustré et n'attendais que la fin du programme pour me sauter dessus ? Ça faisait quand même quelque jour - que dis-je, bientôt deux semaines - que nous n'avions rien fait et il n'avait pas semblé plus dérangé que ça. Ça doit être la frustration de ces deux semaines sans sexe qui se font ressentir. Je ne pu empêcher un sourire de franchir mes lèvres mais je le ferais encore languir quelques instants.

Ça faisait quelques minutes que les concurrents devaient montrer ce qu'ils savaient faire pour convaincre le public et les Jurys. Certain avait d'aussi belle gueule que fesse et savait faire...comment dire...des prouesses de leur corps.

_«Roberto va vous faire son petit show, comme vous le savez, Roberto est streapteaseur et il a décidé de nous faire partager son métier en nous faisant un petit streaptease. Roberto arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, vous allez me faire rougir! Allez, acclamez Roberto, le candidat numéro 5 !»_

Le babillage de l'animatrice m'énervait mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'attendre avec impatience ce spectacle devant mes yeux écarquillés.

_**- Bon maintenant, ca suffit, j'en ai marre que tu dévores d'autre mec des yeux devant moi, je veux que tu ne regarde que moi, compris ?** S'exclama Jacob, qui me semblait sur le point de prendre feu._

J'adorais quand il semblait se mettre en colère, souvent il masquait un profond désir et je n'avais qu'une seule envie à ces moments. Je me retournait vers lui pour afficher un air de concupiscence et je pense que mes intentions étaient affichées sur mon visage. Il avait un air troublé sur le visage et les sourcils froncés. Ça ne le rendait que plus sexy et j'eu furieusement envie de le mordre à ce moment là.

_**- Alors, empêche moi de le regarder**, lui dis-je en me mordant furieusement la lèvre._

Il me prit l'appareil des mains et arrêta la télé avant de le jeter violemment de l'autre côté du lit. il me poussa brusquement sur le lit pour me dominer et m'embrassa furieusement. Je ne m'en pleins pas et en redemandais constamment, promenant mes mains sur son corps tendit qu'il en fit de même. Je sentais que ça allait être chaud ce soir et pour tout dire, ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça !

Soudain, je nous fit changer de position pour pouvoir le surplomber sans me détacher de sa bouche. Je pris mon temps pour enlever les boutons de sa chemise. je l'entendit grogner. Je laissais poindre un sourire sur mes lèvres et me détachait des siennes, ses yeux m'interrogeant silencieusement. Je me mordis la lèvre tout en enlevant mon tee-shirt. Encore un grognement de sa part. J'étais tout à mon anticipation, je n'attendais que lui.

Je l'embrassais tout en continuant à me déhancher sur lui. c'est là que je me rendis compte qu'il y avait un problème mais Jacob ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Quel était ce dérangement ? J'avais pris ma pilule aujourd'hui, je prévoyais de passer une nuit de folie mais voilà...le problème ne venait pas de moi...il venait de lui. Il avait _le _'problème' si on pouvait dire. Cela me choqua tellement que je me détacha de lui, lui qui n'avait jamais eu de problème pour être excité par moi. Il dût lire l'interrogation dans mon regard et l'objet de mes suspicions parce qu'il prit une mine contrite.

_**- Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, je sais absolument pas ce qu'il m'arrive !** dit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains._

J'étais désespéré de le voir ainsi et voulu de suite le consoler.

_**- T'inquiète c'est rien...on peut réessayer si tu veux, t'inquiète, ça ne me dérange absolument pas d'essayer toute la nuit,** lui souris-je moqueuse._

Je le poussais d'un coup, et l'attaqua en lui mordant les lèvres doucement. Je le sentait encore pas dans son élément et j'entrepris de finir ce que j'avais commencé en enlevant sa chemise.

_**- Non arrête Bella, j'peux pas, j'y arrive pas, n'essaie pas de comprendre**, me repoussa t-il._

Alors là je comprenais plus rien...Bon la réaction de son corps m'avait d'abord choqué mais bon, ça peut arrivé à tout le monde, non ? Mais là, son rejet, qui était parfaitement voulu, me faisais mal, me déchirais en deux, j'aurais voulu pleurer mais j'aurais au moins voulu savoir pourquoi.

_**- Je t'aime...mais là, bébé...je suis désolé,** me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux et je cru voir de l'eau dans ses orbes sombres._

Et il s'en alla en me laissant plus qu'étonnée et contrite, un air de franche interrogation et incompréhension franchissant mon visage. Mais qu'avais t-on fait à mon copain pour qu'il devienne aussi...gêné pour un truc qui, pour moi, n'était pas vraiment problématique ? Pourquoi était-il si triste avant d'être parti ? Je sentais au plus profond de moi que mon rêve rempli de bonbon et autre sucrerie allait bientôt rebasculer dans une triste réalité sans couleurs.

**Fin Novembre**

Sérieusement, pour dire vrai, je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

Depuis ce jour, Jacob n'etais plus le même. Mon amie l'idylle était devenue mon enfer personnel. Moi qui croyait que c'était un simple petit inconvénient d'un moment qui m'avait d'ailleurs, bien fait rire, une anecdote en quelque sorte, était devenu un vrai problème. Cette situation a fait que ma vie était devenu le purgatoire de ma vie en couple avec Jacob. Je ne comprenais pas et n'avais, à priori, aucun moyen de comprendre. Depuis deux semaines, il revennait tard, arborait un air torturé sur le visage et ne me parlait presque plus. Nous en venions même à nous disputer constamment sans essayer d'engager un dialogue calme et constructif. Je me sentais abandonnée, triste et je ne comprenais même pas comment nous avons pu en arriver là.

Moi, je l'aimais même avec ses problèmes et défauts, on essaierais de trouver une solution, pas de quoi être constamment de mauvaise humeur. Je voyais bien que notre couple était dans une mauvaise passe mais tentais de ne pas envenimer les choses, de le rassurer, de l'aimer. Mais ça avait l'air de ne pas lui suffire : il me regardais tout le temps avec cet air torturé qui semblait être devenu sa seconde peau. Il ne pouvait pas m'adresser la parole sans malaise ou sans me crier dessus comme si tout était de ma faute. Normalement, un problème comme celui-ci n'aurait pas dû l'inconvenir.

Il aurait dû en rire ou, au pire, être simplement gêné en ma présence. on aurait fini par s'en amuser comme d'une simple anecdote ou une passade. Mais le malaise était plus profond et, vu qu'il ne m'en parlait pas, je ne savais pas en quoi il consistait et ça, ça me rendait malade!

Encore un soir de plus à attendre...Cela faisait deux jours entier qu'il n'était pas rentrer et en plus de l'énervement qui en découle, j'étais une boule d'angoisse dont l'effet serait une surprise totale. Quand enfin j'entendis la porte claquer, la colère me reprit. J'en avais vraiment marre. Il me prenais pour qui ? Je n'étais pas un jouet dont il pouvais disposer, aimer ou maltraiter quand bon lui semblait ! J'avais une volonté, une personnalité, un coeur ! Et je ne supportait pas qu'on le détruise à petit feu comme ça !

Quand il arriva dans le salon avec sa mine encore renfrognée et ternie par les soirées passées dehors je ne sais où, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase. Je lui assena une claque dont il se souviendrait, je n'en doutait pas, toute sa vie. Je criais, je criais jusqu'à ce que mes poumons n'en puissent plus. Puis il répondit, d'une voix lasse mais en criant, comme si extérioriser tout ses problèmes par ses seules cordes vocales résoudraient tout.

**- Bella tu m'énerve! J'en peux plus tu comprends?**

**- Non, je comprends pas. Explique moi, ne pars pas comme ça, comme un lâche en me laissant sans aucune explication !**

**- Je peux plus vivre avec toi.** me dit-il, me choquant.

Mais...mais...que se passait-il ? J'étais sans voix. Pourquoi la situation m'échappait-elle comme ça ?

**On se dispute tout le temps. on arrive jamais à parler sans se crier dessus, et on est plus jamais ensemble !**

**- Mais attends c'est pas de ma faute ça! Ça fait presque 1 mois qu'on fait plus l'amour, que je ne te voit plus et tu me crie tout le temps dessus , je sais même pas pourquoi !**

**- Bella...**

**- Non, je comprends pas...pourquoi tu m'explique pas ? Je ne suis pas assez importante dans ta vie ?**

**- C'est pas ça. J'ai changé. Et je ne pense pas que je puisse continuer à être en couple avec toi si c'est pour te faire encore plus souffrir plus tard.**

**- Mais pourquoi, merde ! Pourquoi tu veux qu'on se sépare ? Tu m'aimes plus ?**

**- ...Bella... tu es l'une des plus belles choses qu'il me soit arrivée mais je peux pas continuer. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Un jour.**

Sur ce, il partit. Il claqua la porte et me laissa seule, pantoise, avec des larmes que je n'arrivais plus à contenir. Je tombais sur les genoux. Je ne comprenais pas. D'un côté, y avait-il quelque chose à comprendre?

Je me levais et courut vers la fenêtre.

**- Mais...pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé t'aimer si c'était pour me laisser seule ensuite ? **Criais-je, tremblais-je encore.

Il fit semblant de ne pas m'entendre et monta dans sa voiture. Car, oui, ce qu'il m'avait fait c'était comme m'enfoncer un poignard dans les côtes et me laisser défaillir sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Je n'avait plus rien. Mon cœur était en miette et mon âme aussi. Pourtant moi je l'aimais. J'auras pu avoir assez d'amour pour nous deux, non ? Je ne voulais plus réfléchir, juste dormir. je n'avais jamais compris ces filles qui se meurs d'amour pour un homme, mais là, j'avais l'impression d'être l'une d'entre elle. Quand on est laissé comme une vieille chaussette on se demande vraiment si la vie vaut d'être vécu pour finir abandonnée. Je ne me sentit pas partir dans les limbes d'un sommeil sans rêves, porté juste par le son des voitures sur la route en dessous de l'atelier.

**...**

Voilà. Il est parti. Ma vie est fichue. L'homme que j'aime est parti. Je ne sais plus quoi faire de ma vie et je pleure la joie passée.

**Les blagues les plus courtes sont souvent les meilleures n'est-ce pas ? C'était cours mais intenses xD ? Bon j'arrête *boude* Avouez...vous avez rien compris ? Pourquoi Jacob la quitte si il l'aime ? Souvent, on quitte les personnes par amour, justement, parce qu'on a pas envie de le faire du mal ou plutôt...encore plus de mal...je vous rappelle que ceci est une fiction humour (ben oui, jsuis une marrante moi !...Non ? .) et qui dit humour, dit pas de cadavre dans le placard en dessous des escalier ou dans le grenier...quoi que ca peut être fun! Si quelqu'un cache le cadavre d'une grand-mère dans son grenier qu'il m'appelle que j'en fasse une fic! Cette fiction est aussi une all human donc pas de super transformation en loup-garou...Bon passons !**

**J'espère**** que vous avez passé un bon moment et que vous serez partantes pour lire la suite :D**

**Le chapitre 3 arrivera la semaine prochaine ou dans deux semaines, selon comment j'avance ! A +**

**PS : il y a eu une apparition de 'l'homme inconnu' («Cullen» mais qui est-ce que ça peut être ? ^^), je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais en plus de pas être là, il sert clairement à rien xD et si vous voulez un teaser, suffit de demander ^^**


	4. Chapitre 3 partie 1

**Un chapitre transitoire, excusez moi du fait qu'il arrive si tard, j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment et j'ai quelques petits problèmes avec mes cours -' J'ai fini le chapitre tout à l'heure donc désolée pour certaine chose qui ne seront peut être pas claires T.T**

**J'espère que vous aimerez, on se retrouve en bas, si le coeur vous en dit ^^**

**PS : Merci pour toute vos review, même si la plupart ne comprennent pas mon histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même xD Merci aussi pour vos mise en alerte/favori!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3 PART 1 : Décente au sous-sol...ou pas !<strong>

**«J'ai été amoureuse de l'amour» Claire Diterzi**

* * *

><p><strong>Début Décembre 2011<strong>

Bon, j'avais peut être un peu exagéré la chose. C'était peut être pas la fin du monde. Il fallait juste que j'accepte que Jacob n'était pas un mec pour moi et qu'il en avait rien à foutre de ma gueule. En attendant, j'étais déprimé, mais vraiment. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien faire quand le mec que limite vous idôlatriez vous plaque ? Vous déprimez, agacez vos amis et vous vous mettez à le voir partout.

_Oh un Jacob ! Un autre ! Et encore un autre ! Euh...pourquoi ce vieux me regarde t-il avec un air pervers ? Bouah !_

J'avais espéré, espéré qu'il revienne et qu'il s'excuse de son comportement et qu'on redevienne le gentil petit couple et que l'on était, celui qui s'aimait et que tout le monde enviait...Mais je n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis bientôt deux semaines. Silence radio. J'avais trop espéré et commençais à croire qu'il s'en branlait royalement !

Je me laissais peu à peu vivre, en me demandant comment j'ai pu passer d'une vie plein de bonheur et joyeuse à cette vie insipide et monotone. Je ressassait sans cesse ma vie merdique sans pouvoir me sortir de cet abattement.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais cours comme tous les jours de la semaine mais on ne pouvait pas dire que j'était très enthousiaste à l'idée d'y aller. Moi qui n'avait jamais pris mes études comme un fardeau, je les subissait maintenant plus qu'autre chose. Je regardais maintenant s'écouler les trois heures avec ennuis (j'avais quand même mis trois ans à me rendre compte que mes profs étaient vraiment chiant quand même!) sans réellement m'intéresser aux cours. Je rejoins Angela en ayant, pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie ! J'avais pratiquement tous mes cours avec Angela, ce qui m'arrangeait bien sachant que je n'ai pas été très présente ces derniers jours, elle pouvait me passer les cours sans que ça ne soit très dérangeant. Je me laissais tomber sur le siège avec l'élégance d'un hippopotame. Pourquoi ces chaises faisaient-elles aussi mal aux fesses ? Et pourquoi les bureaux étaient ils aussi éloignés des fauteuils ? Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'obèses aux Etats-Unis, mais même ma pote Michelle qui se trouvait plus loin sur ma gauche n'arrivait même pas à atteindre son bureau sans se pencher au maximum!

**- T'as mangé de l'éléphant ce midi ? Parce que, vu comment tu viens de te poser, on dirait que t'as pris dix kilos en plus !** Pouffa Angela.

**- Toi, le clown ça te réussi pas**, lui dis-je lui lançant un regard qui aurait pu la tuer sur le coup.

**- Bonjour tout le monde, désolé d'être en retard...mais c'est qu'il n'y a pas grand monde aujourd'hui. C'est pas d'chance pour eux, aujourd'hui interro surprise !** s'écria le prof, qui malgré son état d'essoufflement, affichait un sourire sadique. **Ceci sera non négociable donc ne protestez pas, sinon 0. **Les élèves du devant se turent d'un coup comme un seul homme. **Cette note comptera autant que les autres mais pourra être compensée par l'oral. Dites cela à vos chers camarades. **On aurait presque pu l'entendre s'esclaffer.** Voila, je distribues.**

Quel connard ce prof ! Moi qui avait toujours cru qu'il était gentil, il avait bien caché son jeu ! Ou peut-être était ce moi qui avait simplement changé... Angie l'avait toujours trouvé un peu bizarre mais j'étais tellement dans mon océan de bonheur que je ne m'en était pas rendu compte.

Allez c'est partie pour 3 heures de partiel. Youpi ! N'ayant absolument rien révisé, j'eu fini 1 heure avant les autres, n'ayant absolument aucunes craintes : en ce moment mes études étaient le dernier de mes soucis ! Angela continuait de gratter sur sa feuille, complètement déconnectée du monde extérieur. Je décidais de partir, en la prévenant néanmoins.

**- Angela, j'y vais là. Tu veux que je t'attendes?**

**- Ouais, ouais, j'ai bientôt fini.**

Bon, en bref, je dois encore attendre une heure qu'elle veuille bien finir, faire ses dernières vérifications, et puis les sur-dernières vérifications et elle partirais.

Je soufflais.

**- OK...**

Je sortis de ma fil et rendis la copie à mon prof qui me regarda comme si j'avais une maladie rare. Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de partir une heure avant la fin parce que je m'appelle Bella Swan ? Connard !

_Je crois que je vais le surnommer Mr CONNARD même si il n'a, dans les faits, pas fait grand chose pour le mériter. Mais j'ai envie de me défouler sur quelqu'un. Il s'appelle CONRAD à la base donc ça changera pas trop dans ma tête mais faudra pas que je me trompe à l'oral..._

J'avais décidé de tout de même jeter un oeil au note qu'Angela m'avait donné pour certain cours où j'étais absente et de prendre un café en attendant. Je me baladais un peu et retournais devant la salle. Il ne restais plus que 30 minutes avant la fin des cours et je savais qu'Angela n'allait pas tarder. Je m'accroupie en face de la porte et me plongea dans les fiches, mon café toujours chaud et à peine entamé dans mes mains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'un défilé de jeunes étudiants sortirent, la mine contrite, du cours, Angie passa la porte. Je la rejoignis au pas de course.

**- Alors, ce partiel ? Comment ça s'est passé ?** m'entendis-je dire bien que je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de partir vite et très loin.

**- Ben écoute, ça s'est plutôt bien passé malgré des questions de sujet qu'on avait pas vu en cours. Enfin, je me rappelle plus trop, vu que j'ai pas trop révisé...**

Elle continua de parler sans que je n'en écoute un mot, me contentant d'hocher la tête.

Après quelques minutes de ce discours de sourd, un élève nous demanda 'gentiment' de bien vouloir dégager pour qu'il puisse rentrer dans l'amphi.

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il y avait ce cours de littérature comparée juste après!

**- Bon il serait peut-être temps de partir**, réalisa Angela.

Ah enfin, elle avait peut-être réalisé que j'écoutais absolument rien de ce qu'elle me racontait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me connaissait bien ! Eh eh !

**- Donc je disais, quand le prof nous as dit...**

Eh ben en fait, non, elle avait rien compris.

Je me retournais dans le but de reprendre ma route et mon rôle de sourde-muette quand je percutais un torse de plein fouet. Ah merde qu'est-ce que ça fait mal les torses ! Je me rendis soudain compte que je ne l'avais pas seulement bousculé mais lui avais aussi renversé mon café brûlant sur sa chemise.

_C'est peut-être pour ça que j'entend des cris qui ne sont, à priori, pas les miens...Journée de merde !_

Je m'apprêtait à m'excuser quand je croisais deux pupilles vertes qui me transpercèrent de part en part. Je souris. Ah enfin, un rayon de lumière dans cette journée pourrie !

**- Est-ce une manie de toujours me renverser des choses dessus ?** Pesta t-il.

**- Oui, j'aime que tu sois dans ce qui te va le mieux : la saleté!**, souris-je avec hypocrisie.

On se confronta du regard quand il reprit la parole, plus furieux que jamais.

**- T'es vraiment conne ! Tu pourrais t'excuser, salope !**

**- Oh, Cullen tu es drôlement vulgaire !** répondis-je, un air faussement choqué collé à mon visage. **Tu sais qu'au lieu de m'excuser, je devrais plutôt te remercier ?**

Il me regardait avec interrogation et une surprise non feinte.

**- Hein, mais pourquoi ?** dit-il, perdu.

**- Le fait que tu sois toujours aussi con et la tâche que**_** je**_** t'ai faite sur ta chemise viennent d'illuminer ma journée alors, merci !**

Je lui serrais la main et le laissa là, un air complètement ahuri sur le visage. Il sembla se reprendre alors que j'étais déjà à la sortie du bâtiment.

**- Swaaaaaaaan !**

Je sorti et éclata soudain de rire. Ca faisait bien de s'amuser de temps en temps ! Angela me prit par le bras, un sourire également affiché sur son visage.

**- Sérieux, après toute ces années, comportez-vous enfin comme des adultes ! Tu vas le rendre fou ce mec !**

**- C'est déjà fait...** Souris-je, mon sadisme à son maximum.

* * *

><p><strong>15 décembre<strong>

Voila. j'avais 23 ans. 23 ans de bonheur, de rires, de pleurs, de joie, de peurs, de trahisons. Parce que, oui, je me sentais trahi. Trahi par _lui_, qui m'avait enlevé l'_amour_, trahi par moi qui m'étais promis de ne pas tombé dans ce piège de douleur, par _l'amour_ qui m'a été adonné pour mieux m'être retiré ensuite. Je me mirais dans le miroir. Oui, aujourd'hui était _mon_ jour. Je me trouvais très belle mais cette ombre dans mon regard ternissais le tableau. Je détestais mes anniversaires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, à cette période j'étais pourtant toujours bien entourée mais je me sentais tellement _seule_...

Mes parents m'avaient envoyé une carte avec chacun un cadeau : un lecteur de musique de la part de ma mère et des bouquins ainsi qu'une bombe lacrymo de la part de mon père - _parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver !_, m'envoit t-il chaque année avec le même cadeau dont j'ai maintenant une collection.

Je n'avais invité que mes amis proches pour faire une petite fête à la maison. Il y aurait Angela et Ben, son fiancé, Alec et sa copine Maya, une superbe métisse avec des yeux bruns très doux, et bien sûr Emmet et Rosalie avec qui j'étais devenue proche à la fois pendant ma relation avec _lui _mais encore plus après, sachant qu'elle non plus n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles et, le connaissant depuis plus longtemps, en était très attristée. Embry avait aussi fait tout le chemin depuis Chicago et m'avais fais la surprise, ce matin, en débarquant à mon appartement. Il restait dans un hôtel aux alentours et repartait dans environ 1 semaine.

Je sortis de ma chambre et alla ouvrir la porte de mon petit deux pièces à la première personne qui arriva.

**- Salut copine, ça va ? T'as maigri depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu !**

**- Embry, je t'ai vu il y a à peine 4 heures... **soupirais-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras sans prendre en compte mon commentaire. Il pouvait être tellement exubérant parfois ! Bon d'accord, tout le temps !

**- Où est mon petit ami ? Tu sais la boule de poil toute sale qui squatt tout le temps chez toi ?**

**- Tu sais que ça s'appelle un chien, rassure moi ?** Il me regarda avec interrogation en penchant la tête. Bon je ne vais pas chercher plus loin, avec Embry on était jamais déçu...

**Je l'ai laisser chez mon père pendant les vacances. Il est toujours content d'y aller. Il bouffe plein de cochonnerie devant la télé. Ici, il y a rien et il s'ennuie.**

**- Tu sais que ton **_**chien **_(Il accentua le mot chien comme si j'étais un enfant à qui il fallait tout dire) **n'est pas un humain, tu n'as donc pas à le traiter comme tel. Il te fait chier, et ben tu le laisse dehors ! Et si tu le retrouves pas le lendemain, eh ben tu vas le chercher aux objets trouvés de la fac !, **dit-il, fier de son super raisonnement.

Hein ?...Il est vraiment trop con ! Il commençait à me taper sur le système, comme d'habitude quoi, lorsque la sonnette sonna.

**- Soit content mon coco, le gong a sonné. Je te laisse un sursit**, le regardais-je, sévèrement tandis qu'il me renvoyait un sourire faisant le tour de sa tête, ne laissant entrevoir que ses dents sur son visage.

_Tiens, il a encore un morceau de la salade qu'on as mangé ce midi. Eh ben, je lui dirais pas tiens !_

Je ré-ouvris la porte en soupirant. Je sentais que ça allait être une looooongue soirée !

**- Salut Bella ! Ça va ? **

**- Je t'ai vu ce matin, tu le sais sûrement mieux que moi**, soufflais-je. J'en avais juste un peu marre de me répéter. Surtout à des gens, qui je le sais, s'en foutait.

Elle n'écouta à priori pas ma réponse (Et voilà!), elle me repoussa même carrément vers un coin du mur pour se jeter dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. Ben et moi nous regardâmes avec un peu de surprise mais surtout beaucoup de consternation. NOOOOOON ! Pas Angela et Embry ! J'avais carrément oublié que je les avaient déjà présenté l'année dernière et qu'il s'en était suivi une association plus que surprenante. Embry, le délirant avec Angela la timide, s'était mis en ligue créant ainsi la Team EMBRELA, critiquant plus vite que la lumière et médisant comme si la Terre leur appartenait. Ils trouvaient que ça ressemblait à Unbrella donc que c'était trop cool (Franchement, ça n'avait carrément pas de sens, mais allez leur dire...) et qu'il y avait déjà un copyright sur la Team Rocket donc qu'il ne pouvait choisir ce nom là (Oui bien sûr que tout ça est logique !). Leur activité favorite : me critiquer ouvertement, ça allait de mes vêtements à mes relations passées. Ils étaient carrément restés en contact pour mieux être au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans leurs deux villes respectives parmi leurs amis. Comme si Angela allait un jour rencontrer le cousin Gerald qui s'était un jour tripoté sous la table, croyant être à l'abri de la famille, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Bon, je dois avouer que moi aussi je raffolait de ce genre d'histoire inutile mais j'aimais bien que ce genre de propos n'ai pas moi comme sujet.

**- Embry, je suis si contente de te revoir. Tu peux pas savoir, ma vie sans toi, c'était un peu comme une journée sans soleil, comme une nuit sans lune, comme...**

**- Eh !**, s'exclama Ben mais elle n'en teint pas compte et continua sur sa lancée :

**- Bref, passons. Je vais pouvoir te raconter tout un tas de truc !**

**- Oui, vas-y, fais-le ma belle !**, s'exclama t-il, un peu comme si elle lui avait proposé une partie à trois ou truc dans le même genre.

Il blablatère et je laissais enfin Ben entrer. J'allais fermer la porte quand une paire d'escarpin passa dans l'entrebâillement. La porte s'efforçais à me repousser avec vivacité et une tête blonde passa suivit par un corps longiligne, sculptural dans une robe argenté tout en satin dont le décolleté n'enviait rien au chute du Niagara.

**- Salut Bella, t'as une sale gueule, dis donc !**

Et elle rentra comme si elle était chez elle.

Bon, là je répond plus, je vois vraiment pas à quoi ça sert !

Emmet la suivit comme un chien, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Il n'avait pas fait que jouer à la marelle avant d'arriver chez moi, ça c'est sûr !

Alec arriva peu de temps après avec Maya, lui ne me faisant pas de remarque, Dieu merci, juste une simple bise et un joyeux anniversaire.

On ne tenait limite pas dans ma petite chambre dont j'étais pourtant fière. Par mes notes et mon ancienneté, je bénéficiait d'une plus grande chambre que les premières années et même certains de la même promo que moi, ayant une chambre et une sorte de salon faisant office de hall-cuisine-salle à manger.

Je mettais la musique que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'installer et je m'assis sur micro canapé, ou plutôt sur un des accoudoirs, parce que les gens qui était dans ma chambre était tous des gros flemmards. C'était mon anniversaire merde !

**- C'est mon anniversaire, poussez-vous !** dis-je en essayant d'écarter leur grosse fesses de mon canapé, ben oui quoi ! Il fallait bien que je le dise pour qu'ils daignent bien se pousser.

Mais apparemment ça servait à rien. Il me regardèrent pendant deux secondes et retournèrent à leur conversation. Alec et Maya s'embrassait dans un coin (c'est pas comme-ci ça faisait 2 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, hein?) et Rosalie et Emmet semblait s'être bien intégré à la conversation qu'entretenait Angie, Embry et Benjamin sur les bébés dans les congelo.

Réjouissant, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me rendis dans mon coin cuisine qui devait faire 2 pauvres mètres carré pour sortir tout ce dont nous avions besoin. Alcool, alcool, alcool !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**2 heures plus tard**

C'était mon anniversaire merde ! Et je m'emmerdais mais à mort. Je sais pas si c'était de ma propre volonté mais tout le monde semblait s'amuser sauf moi et, surtout, sans moi. Je n'arrivais pas à m'intégrer alors que c'était mes amis. A vrai dire, je savais pourquoi. C'était simplement parce que j'étais d'humeur tellement maussade qu'ils me fuyaient. Je me disais que c'étais simplement à cause de leur attitude que j'étais en colère mais je savais au fond de moi que j'étais lasse, fatigué de ma constante tristesse et je sentais que je pourrais pleurer à n'importe quand.

Cela faisait un moment que les autres étaient bien _joyeux _pour ne pas dire complètement bourrés pour certain, et la fête battait son plein pour eux. Je n'avais rien bu, ne voulant pas avoir la gueule de bois le lendemain, je ne me sentait absolument pas d'humeur. Ils se déhanchaient sur la musique tandis que je ressassait mon malheur sur mon malheureux canapé. J'en étais rendu à faire ma liste de course mentale pour le lendemain tellement j'étais pressée que ça se termine. Soudain, la lumière s'éteint et...

**- Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire ...**

Hin, Hin ! Mon énorme gâteau d'anniversaire arrivait peu à peu, soutenu par les joyeux lurons qui étincelaient par leur sourire et leur joie. Ils étaient vraiment bien imbibé dis donc...

_Pourvu que le gâteau ne me tombe pas dessus, pourvu que le gâteau ne me tombe pas dessus..._

Je maintins un sourire crispé tout en chantant ma litanie mentale, attendant la sentence.

Mais contre toute attente, le gâteau arriva à bon port, c'est à dire sur la petite table en face de mon canapé. Je pouvais lire : _Joyeux anniversaire, nous te souhaitons que du bonheur_ ! Bonheure mon cul ouais !

Il était dans mon frigo depuis cet aprem mais je n'avais pas eu le droit de le voir, Embry l'ayant fourré dans mon réfrigirateur en un mouvement et j'avais été prise depuis lors par la préparation de mon petit appartement et de mon habillage.

**- Aller, fais un voeux et souffle les bougies,** continuèrent-ils.

Un voeu ? Ils en avaient de bonnes ceux-là ! Rien ne m'enchantait plus que de savoir que d'ici deux heures j'allais me coucher et me couper du monde, au moins pour une nuit. J'avais, en quelque sorte, perdu mes ambitions et ma joie de vivre quand _l'amour _était parti. Qu'est-ce qui me rendait encore joyeuse dans ce bas monde ? Soudain, une image de Cullen rayonna clairement dans mon cerveau, un peu comme un spam apparaîtrait sur un ordinateur. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là celui-là ? Etait-ce un appel de mon subconscient qui me disait qu'il était celui que j'avais toujours recherché ?

...

...

NAN ! Mais c'est vrai que rien que de penser à lui, ça me faisait sourire. J'adorais le martyriser, qu'on se batte à chaque fois que l'on se voit. J'aimais la compétition, et surtout, gagner contre lui ! Je n'oserais jamais l'avouer mais j'adorais ça, même si à la base, ce n'était que pour répondre aux menaces qui pesaient sur moi...

Donc voilà j'ai choisi mon voeu, celui qui me semblait à la fois le plus incongru mais aussi le plus juste sur le moment. Je souhaite pouvoir encore faire tourner en bourrique Cullen toute une année et qu'il me supplie de l'achever !

_Le truc qui arrivera jamais quoi !_

Je soufflais les bougies toute d'un coup et me sentis soudain sereine. Embry coupa le gâteau et nous donna à chacun une énorme part. Nous mangions dans un silence relatif, ce qui n'était pas commun, me faisant craindre pour la suite.

**- Alors, toujours pas de copain depuis le dernier. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment ça s'était finit...**

La question d'Embry lança un froid, simplement interrompu par le grondement du réfrigérateur.

**- Embry j'ai pas envie de parler de ça...**

Angela, plus enivrée que les autres, ne prit pas en compte mon commentaire et s'empressa de répondre, comme si c'était sa vie et son histoire et qu'il faille qu'elle la partage au monde entier.

**- Ouais il l'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette. **

**- Mais c'est...c'est vraiment un connard, je savais pas sinon je serais venu ! Mais pourquoi ?**

**- En fait...**

**-Angie...**commençais-je à chouiner.

**- Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient pas fais l'amour, peut-être qu'il la trouvait plus à son goût**, quand elle est bourré, elle dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, que ce soit vrai ou non, que ça blesse ou pas.

**- Angie !** Et ça se disais mon amie. Je savais qu'elle était bourré, mais tout ce que j'avais envie à ce moment là c'était de l'étrangler et ensuite, de pleurer de désespoir.

**- Ou peut être qu'il avait plus envie...**

**-Angie !**, l'écriais-je plus fermement avec l'envie de lui fermer sa grande bouche avec la seule aide de ma main. Je ne me sentait plus la force d'écouter plus, sentant que ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite allait me faire, vraiment, mais alors vraiment très mal.

**- Ou peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait plus.**

Alors là, je pleurais pour de bon. Elle sembla enfin se rendre compte du mal qu'elle me faisait en énoncant tout haut ce que, je le savais, tout le monde pensait depuis qu'_il _était parti. Après un coup d'oeil furtif vers Ben, qui lui lança un regard assassin, elle baissa, la tête penaude.

**- Bella Je suis vraiment désolée.**

Je me levais. J'en avais marre. Marre de cette soirée pourri, de mon connards d'ex et de mes traitre d'amis. Je crachait toute ma haine et mon désespoir accumulés depuis la disparition de l'autre qui se disait mon _petit-ami_.

**- Non mais vous vous dites mes amis ! C'est ce que vous pensez tous ? Que je ne vaux pas la peine d'être ne serais-ce qu'aimée ? C'est mon anniversaire et vous êtes même pas capable de vous rendre que je vais pas bien ! Vous avez de la merde dans les yeux c'est pas possible ! ****Oui, ce mec m'a fait vraiment très mal, c'était un connard et franchement, j'aimerais qu'on en parle plus jamais, et vous vous évertuez à me faire chier avec ? ****Toi Angela, t'as l'air d'une greluche qui veut toujours avoir un petit potin sous la dent! Embry, putain, tes mon meilleur ami, tu devrais me soutenir sans tout le temps chercher la petite bête dans ma vie, à ta place je regarderais plutôt dans ma propre vie de merde. **Il me regarda, choqué, une larme lui échappant, ses yeux troublés et son regard blessé. **Alec, Maya et Ben je vous en veux pas, vous avez été parfait. Emmet...euh ouais... Mais Rosalie...Rosalie je croyais vraiment qu'on traversait cette étape ensemble et qu'on était soudée dans l'adversité mais en fait tu penses qu'à toi, qu'à ta p'tite gueule d'ange et à ton p'tit cul de princesse en te réjouissant de mon désespoir...**

Je vis venir la claque avant de la sentir. Rosalie, avait un air impassible sur le visage mais elle me fixa quand même de ses yeux froids, ceux qui faisaient que la plupart des gens qui l'approchait avait peur d'elle et essayait de l'éviter le plus possible. Elle ne m'avait jamais regardé ainsi, et je commençais à regretter grandement mes paroles, surtout que la moitié était fausse. Je ne voulais pas les peiner, mais je me sentais pas plus utile qu'une merde et au trente septième dessous.

**- Écoutes-moi bien, car je ne le dirais pas deux fois. Mon cul et moi on t'emmerde d'accord?**

Les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues, je m'évertuais à garder le silence, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me quitte elle aussi même après toutes les méchancetés que j'ai dit.

**- Je sais que ce Jacob t'as fait était dégueulasse mais nous on a rien à voir avec ça ! T'es pas obligée de te décharger sur nous ! **

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de pleurer, ce qu'elle me disais me faisait mal mais était tellement vrai ! Je me sentais vraiment coupable de toute les conneries que j'ai dites.

**- Trois, **cria t-elle me faisant sursauté ainsi que tous les autres. **J'en ai marre que tu te lamentes constamment sur ton sort. Tu es forte Swan, tu comprends ? Sèche tes larmes, tu t'es bien déchargée, tu nous as tous traité comme des merdes, mais tu te sens mieux non ?**

Je la regardais surprise. Elle essayait de m'aider là, en fait ? Mais c'est vrai que je me sentait mieux, malgré ma culpabilité évidente, depuis que je m'étais délestée de toute ma colère et ma rencoeur.

**- Je te ne permettrais plus de nous traiter de la sorte Swan ! Nous avons nous aussi, nos peines, nos conflits, moi aussi je suis en colère contre Jacob, c'est quand même mon meilleur ami, mais j'essaie de gérer. Et on est tes amis aussi, on est là pour t'aider, pour te faire te sentir bien, et pour te réconforter. **

S'en suivit un silence qui dura une ou deux minutes, chacun attendant la réaction de la grande prêtresse.

**- **Alors, au lieu de faire ta chieuse, ça te dirais pas qu'on fasse plutôt un câlin général ?****

Puis elle sourit. D'un sourire joyeux qui fit redoubler mes larmes (bien que j'essayais de les sécher après ce qu'elle m'ait dit, j'avais quand même peur des représailles de Rosalie dans le fond) Je voyais de l'eau dans ses yeux, mais peut être que je me trompais.

Je courus me réfugier dans ses bras, un sourire mi triste mi joyeux sur les lèvres, suivie par les autres. Ils ne m'en voulaient pas, et c'était le principal pour moi. Parce que, malgré tout ce que j'avais dit, je les aimait tous plus fort les uns que les autres et je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'en veuillent. On pleura tous en silence, nous transmettant tout notre amour et nos émotions. Ce fut le pacte qui sella notre amitié à tous.

* * *

><p><strong>24 décembre<strong>

Oh putain, j'étais vraiment en retard ! En plus avec cette neige qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter on ne voyait plus rien, je suis sûre que si je traversais la route en ne regardant pas, en plus de me faire renverser parce que la route glissait, je ne sentirais même pas la douleur tellement j'étais engourdie. Je pressais le pas car, je le savais, Rosalie allait me tuer ! Aujourd'hui étais le réveillon et Rose m'avait expliqué que, pour les deux fêtes de fin d'année, elle organisait des énormes _party _et qu'elle me ferais une crise si je ne venais pas ou si j'étais en retard, ne serais-ce que de 5 minutes et, ce qui était sûr, c'est que ça faisais plus de 5 minutes que sa fête avait commencé !

Je soufflais mais souris. Malgré ma flemme monumentale, j'étais quand même contente de sortir. Depuis que j'avais craqué à mon anniversaire et que Rosalie m'avait remis les idées en place, je me sentais mieux et m'exaspérais de mon comportement passé. Notre amitié s'était aussi plus renforcée, nous considérant maintenant comme meilleures-amies.

Je repensais à ma situation en cette journée de fête. Ce soir, je venais peut être seule chez elle mais mieux valait d'être seule que mal accompagnée ! Je pensais à toutes ces choses qui me dérangeait chez mon _ex_ : sa manie de se curer les pieds devant moi et de ne jamais se laver les mains après, de m'appeler bébé tous les quarts d'heure alors que je détestais qu'on m'appelle comme ça (bon, sur le coup, je n'avais plus de souvenir de ne pas aimer cette appellation, j'était sûrement trop obnubilée par la musculature de mon mec). Je comptais bien profiter au maximum de mon nouveau célibat en m'amusant à fond et de, pourquoi pas, me taper un coup d'un soir.

J'arrivais en bas de l'immeuble et ne pris pas la peine de sonner connaissant le code par coeur. Ils ne m'auraient, de toute manière, j'en étais quasiment sûre, pas entendue. Leur immense appart' se trouvait au troisième étage d'un petit immeuble dans l'Upper West Side. Le quartier était mignon, pas non plus à casser des briques, ils avaient eu tout de même de la chance en trouvant ce logement à un prix plus qu'abordable dans un coin relativement calme et agréable du district.

Je m'apprêtais à entrer sans frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un mec qui, me semblait-il, n'était plus très frais. Il était si tard que ça ? Il me poussa pour passer et se précipita vers la fenêtre du couloir ouvrant sur la rue pour vomir tout ce qui restait dans son ventre. Mmh, voici une bonne façon de commencer pour moi de commencer cette soirée ! Je me détournais, dégoûtée, pour regarder dans l'appartement. La fête battait son plein et, passé l'entrée, on ne voyait même plus la couleur de la moquette. Le coin, d'habitude chaleureux et reposant n'était plus qu'envahit par un amas de corps, se pressant les uns contre les autres, dégageant une sensualité intense qui ne manqua pas de me faire frémir d'envie. Vite, il faut que je boive !

Je m'empressais d'aller dans la cuisine pour aller me prendre une bière ou quelque chose de plus fort, beaucoup plus fort. Je poussais sans ménagement les gens qui, je le savais, ne s'occupait même pas de ma présence et étaient enfermés de leur état de luxure. Arrivée à la cuisine, je me dirigeais droit vers l'îlot central et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose. J'ouvris donc le frigo, je savais que j'était l'une des seules de la soirée à pouvoir le faire, étant une amie proche des convives. Ah, il y avait tout un stock de bières pas encore ouvert dans celui-ci. Bon, c'était mieux que rien n'est-ce pas ? J'ouvris le pack de 6 et m'en prit deux. J'avais un peu la flemme de refaire le parcours du combattant pour une simple bière alors mieux valait être prévoyante.

**- Eh, la voleuse, retourne-toi, ça fait 5 minutes que j'observe tes GROSSES fesses et ta tête de fouineuse dans MON frigo et j'aimerais bien m'adresser à autre chose qu'à ton postérieur !**

Je me retournais brusquement, surprise ! Je stabilisais mes mains, étant chargée. Heureusement que les bières n'étaient pas tombées ! Je levais la tête pour observer celle qui m'avais interrompu dans mes super réflexions qui ne devait point être interrompues ! Rosalie me regardait avec, dans son regard, de la colère teintée d'une pointe de desespoir. Pourquoi était-elle donc désespérée ?

**- Pourquoi fais-tu cette gueule ? **Dis-le en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, mes bières chéries toujours dans le creux de mes bras.

Euh, attendez ! J'ai vraiment dit ça ?

Elle me regardait, les yeux ronds, comme ci j'étais complètement folle ou conne, sûrement les deux d'ailleurs.

Elle souffla et haussa un sourcil :

**- Sérieux t'es irrécupérable !**

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle me fit poser mes bières sur le comptoir, j'eus cependant le temps de les cacher dans un coin où, je le savais, personne n'irait chercher (enfin je l'espère!), et m'emmena dans la salle de bain.

**- J'ai cru que t'allais jamais arriver ! Je t'avais dit d'arriver à l'heure, pas deux heures après ! **Elle me scruta intensément, de haut en bas. **Heureusement que t'es à peu près potable, sinon je t'aurais mise à la porte !**

Je ne contestais pas ses propos. Je connaissais assez Rosalie pour savoir qu'elle disait vrai. Je me contentais de garder le silence.

**- Bon vu que je suis d'une gentillesse sans bornes, je te laisse retourner à la fête parce que je sais que je sais que tu mourrais d'envie de participer à celle-ci, **me dit-elle en prenant l'air hautaine qui me faisais toujours sacrément triper, je me mordis la joue pour éviter de rire et m'attirer les foudres du dragon (appelé aussi dans notre langage courant 'Rosalie la blonde'). **Aller, il y a plein de jeunes hommes charmant qui n'attendent que ton apparition pour te sauter dessus.**

_Si ils m'ont jamais vu, comment veut-elle que ces jeunes hommes m'attendent ? Bon, il faut pas l'énerver parce que sinon elle va cracher du feu, la blonde !_

**- Merci ma chérie ! **

Je lui sautais au cou et m'apprêtais à sortir.

**- Au fait...**Commença t-elle, une lueur étrange dans les yeux, un mélange de panique et d'incrédulité, dirais-je.

**- Mmh, quoi ?**

**- Euh...non rien.**

Elle avait un sourire contrit, un peu forcé sur les lèvres. Je la regardais avec interrogation. Et pis, zut ! Je lui souris et retournait à la cuisine. Si elle avait quelque chose à me dire, elle savait où me trouver !

Je me précipitais sur le coin où j'avais caché mes bières, et les retrouvais saines et sauves, et soufflais. Heureusement, je ne me voyais pas utiliser mes techniques ultra secrètes pour devoir les récupérer !

_Meuf, t'es même pas encore bourrée que tu raconte des conneries ! Quoi que..._

Je décapsulais la première bière dans mon coin, sans que personne ne vienne me déranger et profitais de la quiétude qu'offrait les lieux. Bon, d'accord, il y avait plus de bruit qu'autre chose mais je me sentais bien, toute seule, avec ma bouteille, isolée des autres qui passait devant moi sans me voir...

_Euh...ça sonne un peu désespérée tout ça, trouve toi un mec ma vieille ! _

Je scannais la foule pour repérer ma future proie. En vain. Aucun mec ne me brûlais l'iris.

J'en avais un peu marre d'être là et me préparais à rejoindre le salon, il y avait peut être plus de gens enclin à me prêter attention et, au moins, je pourrais danser comme une folle avec les autres. Je marchais en direction de la porte de la cuisine quand quelqu'un me bouscula renversant un peu de la deuxième bière, la première étant fini, et me faisant grandement osciller. Je me retrouvais dans les bras de la personne derrière moi qui me serra fermement pour ne pas que je me retrouve face contre terre. L'autre parti sans demander son reste, pas le moins du monde embarrassé par son geste.

**- Ça va, vous ne vous êtes pas fais mal ? Mademoiselle ?**

J'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermé pendant ma chute, n'ayant pas tant que ça envie de me prendre le sol ou de voir mon humiliation publique, ayant déjà mon compte dans l'année. Je me rendis compte de mon environnement. Personne ne m'observais, et je me sentais bien dans ces bras forts et musclés et levais la tête. Mon coeur battit soudain plus vite quand je rencontrais deux yeux bleus dans lesquels je le savais, je pourrais me perdre..._(NA : Et non, Edward n'est toujours pas le mec, appelé aussi prince, qui sauvera la princesse xD)_

**- Je ne pensais pas qu'en venant à cette fête, un ange me tomberait dans les bras, **me sourit-il, charmeur.

Je rougis. Oh mon dieu, ce mec était carrément canon! Je beugais, je ne voulais pas qu'il me lâche.

**- Euh...**

**- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? **me demanda t-il, réellement inquiet.

**- Euh, ouais ouais, je vais...bien...enfin...je crois...vous êtes réel n'est-ce pas ?**

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, vrai. Je me tapais la tête mentalement, ce que je pouvais sortir comme connerie quand même. S'il n'étais pas là, je ne serais pas entre ces bras musclés et forts et me serais étalée comme une crêpe.

**- Oui, je suis réel ! **dit-il en essuyant une des larmes qui lui coulait librement sur le visage. **Je suis vraiment désolée, mais vous êtes tellement marrante. **Et il repartit dans un fou rire en m'aidant à me remettre sur pied.

Je le trouvais réellement mignon et sexy mais, bon, passé quelques minutes, j'aimais pas trop qu'on se foute délibérément de ma gueule sans donner mon autorisation ou, au moins, pouvoir y participer !

**- Bon, je vous laisse vous et votre hilarité, je m'en vais !**

Je lui tournais le dos et m'apprêtais à partir quand il me retint par le bras.

**- Ne le prenez pas mal, je trouve ça mignon, **dit-il retrouvant peu à peu son sérieux. **Dites-moi au moins votre nom, belle demoiselle, s'il vous plaît.**

Un air suppliant prit place sur ses traits J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène.

**- Attendez, j'hésite...**

Il ressemblait à un chien que l'on venait d'abandonner, il était réellement mignon. Je ne voulais pas le faire patienter plus longtemps.

**- Bon d'accord, **l'espoir réanima ses yeux. **Mais si vous vous présentez d'abord, j'ai pas envie de donner des informations à une personne dont je ne connais pas encore le nom !**

-** Ok, je m'appelle Demetri ! J'ai 28 ans, j'ai ma propre société d'import-export. Que dire d'autre ? Je ne suis pas marié, j'aime manger des hamburgers, et faire mon footing à Central Park. J'aime rester devant ma télé à regarder des émissions débiles, et lire des classiques en écoutant du Nina Simone****. Je ressemble à un p'tit vieux, non ? **Finit-il, l'air gêné d'en avoir autant révélé.

Je le trouvais encore plus mignon que tout à l'heure. Ce mec me ressemblait tellement ! Je lui pris soudain la main pour pouvoir aller vers le comptoir car je venais de me rendre compte que nous étions arrêté en plein milieu de la cuisine depuis tout à l'heure. Il me regarda, surprit, et je lui rendis un sourire, que je voulais éclatant, et lui tendis ma main, qu'il regarda avec curiosité, ne comprenant sûrement pas mon changement de comportement. Oui, je suis très lunatique, mais bon, une fois qu'on me connaissais on m'appréciais généralement, enfin, j'ose espérer !

**- Demetri, tu viens de passer le test avec succès ! Tu as le droit de connaître comment je me fais généralement appeler. Mon véritablement nom sera pour plus tard ! **Il me regarda, amusé et véritablement intrigué. **Je suis Bella ! Bon, tu peux me serrer la main parce que, là, j'ai l'air totalement conne, **le regardais-je, ne me départant pas de mon sourire qui fit plisser mes yeux en deux demi-lunes semblables.

Il sembla comprendre pourquoi ma main se trouvait là et me la serra. Sa poigne était ferme et douce. Il me regarda dans les yeux et me sourit de toute ses dents. Je sentais que cette soirée allait réellement être génial et que je n'allais pas finir seule ce soir !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**- Mais comment tu peux dire que les Rolling Stones sont nuls, mais sérieux, t'as pas de goûts, tu me déçois !**

**- Simple question : à part Mick Jagger et Keith Richards, tu connais les noms des autres membres du groupe ou simplement leur tête ?**

**- Euh...ouais, y a le mec tout ridé avec des cheveux blancs...et un autre tout ridé là...**

**- Bon en bref, tu sais pas qui il y a dans le groupe !**

**- Ouais, mais ça veut pas dire qu'ils font pas de la super musique ! Je maintiens que tu n'as pas de goût ! C'est pour cela que tu vas me resservir un verre, homme, je l'exige !**

Il me regarda, excédé, avec néanmoins un sourire au les lèvres. Ce que j'avais appris de Démétri ces dernières heures dans la cuisine en buvant nos verres - on avait trouvé en cherchant la réserve qu'avait Emmett, c'était peut-être mal poli et tout mais, à vrai dire je m'en foutait en ce moment, tout ce qui occupait mes pensées, était de me détendre - m'émerveillait et j'étais sans cesse étonnée par son humour, ses opinions et ses goûts assez peu communs qui faisais que j'étais totalement sous le charme par cet homme sûr de lui et d'une maturité que je trouvais rarement chez les hommes de mon âge.

Il partit chercher ce que je lui avait demandé mais laissa son verre sur le comptoir, dont nous n'avions pas délogés depuis le début de la conversation.

Ah, j'étais vraiment bien tombée ! je me tournais vers la porte de la cuisine qui venais de s'ouvrir, un sourire niais sur les lèvres et regardais la personne qui venais d'entrer.

J'en perdis mon sourire. Non, ça ne pouvais pas être vrai ! Rosalie m'avais juré qu'elle n'avais plus de nouvelle ! Il se figea soudain, observant avec ferveur la porte d'en face comme un échappatoire et finalement, au bout d'une minute, me regarda enfin, contrit.

Celui qui m'avais fait souffrir était en face de moi...Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>Que va faire Bella ? <strong>**A la base le chapitre 3 était bel et bien une seule partie mais je préfère vous livrer quelque chose plutôt que remettre constamment à plus tard la rédaction du chap par manque de temps. Normalement je devrais faire un Edit sur ce même chapitre.**

**Pas commode le Cullen n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Bella et à «Cullen» pour qu'ils soit dans cet état ? Bon encore une fois pas beaucoup de Bella/Edward, mais le chapitre 4, normalement, sera un peu plus rempli xD**

**Au fait le squatt de Demetri n'était absolument pas prévu...Je sais pas encore s'il aura son importance par la suite.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A bientôt !**

**Le mot de la fin : écouter du Julien Clerc en écrivant ça peut être flippant O_o «ils sont si doux ces bras de mer» mmh, mmh ouais tes bien «fou» mon gros !**


	5. Chapitre 3 partie 2

_Hello !_

_Voici la suite, désolée que ça ait prit aussi longtemps mais j'ai eu un stage très éprouvant en plus des révisions pour les examens, dossiers...je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi (si, pour rentrer dormir -') Et là je suis encore dans une période pourrie donc je sais toujours pas quand arrivera le prochain. Surtout que j'écris surtout en fonction de mes envies et de mes inspi donc là ya des bouts du chapitre 7 qui sont déjà écrit mais pour l'instant, ça sert à rien xD_

_Certaines scènes ne sont pas du tout réalistes mais bon, on peut bien faire des trucs un peu fou dans ses propres histoires, non ^^ ?_

**Annonce :** je suis à la recherche de la bêta perdue pour cause : fautes aggravantes laissées sur la voie publique ! Donc si vous pensez que ce job est fait pour vous, contacter moi par MP !

_Pour finir merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, des MP, mise en favoris, en alerte...sur cette histoire et mon OS, ça m'fais plaisir ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Résumé<em>

Bella est à New York pour ses études. Elle cumule boulot, cours et essaie d'avoir une vie familiale et affective. Elle est sorti un certain temps avec Jacob, charmant jeune homme qu'elle croyais être l'homme de sa vie mais celui-ci l'a quitté sans explication, la laissant dépourvu d'un peu de son amour propre et de sa fierté. Son cœur a aussi subi des dommages qu'elle essaie d'étouffer en utilisant tout son ressentiment en affrontant corps et âme son ennemi de toujours, Edward Cullen.

Là, nous avons quitté Bella venant de rencontrer Jacob au Noël de Rosalie après un silence radio de sa part. Bella était aussi en train de dragouiller Démétri en attendant mais ça n'est pas le plus important xD

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3 PART 2 : DESCENTE AU SOUS-SOL...OU PAS !<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Oh non c'est pas vrai, quand je pensais que ma vie ne pouvais être pire...<em>

Pour l'instant, on se contentait de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, aucun de nous deux n'osant prendre la parole. Il me semblait que l'air s'était chargé d'électricité, menaçant d'exploser, tel le grondement d'un orage, à tout moment. Je ne voulais pas prendre la parole mais ça me titillais. Nous n'allions pas rester ainsi, à se regarder en chien de faïence, l'un en face de l'autre, aucun ne bougeant, empêchant la circulation des personnes bourrés qui voulait passer d'une pièce à une autre. Non, en fait, j'avais vraiment pas envie d'ouvrir ma bouche, je préférais plutôt que ce soit lui qui s'y mouille, j'aimais le voir nerveux, j'en ressentais un sadisme et une sorte d'auto-satisfaction intense, tellement que j'en aurais ris si je n'étais pas tant en colère contre sa personne.

Il me sembla essayer de chercher ses mots pendant plusieurs minutes (_c'est pas moi qui l'aiderais !_) et ouvrit enfin la bouche, à croire qu'il n'avait pas prit de respiration depuis qu'il m'avait vu.

**- Euh...Hum...Salut !**

Je le regardais toujours avec curiosité alors qu'un air triste teinté de désespoir barrait son visage. Qu'il compte pas sur moi pour lui répondre. Il m'a tout de même jeté comme une vieille chaussette, je peux au moins me venger à ma façon. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas exceptionnel et surtout pas mature comme comportement, mais, comme on dit, on fait avec ce que l'on a !

**- Ecoute, Bella, on pourrait se parler quelque part ?**

**- Non.**

Il sembla surprit. Ce ne fut sûrement pas par ma réponse mais plus par la sensation de froid qui en découlait. Je n'avaias jamais été dure avec lui. Je lui parlais toujours avec gentillesse. Amour.

Je crois qu'il ne connaissais pas mon vrai moi. Eh ben, c'était l'occasion.

**- S'il te plaît Bella. **me supplia t-il.

Ça ne prenait plus. J'affichais enfin le sourire sadique qui rêvait de poindre depuis que nous avions commencé à nous affronter du regard. Je le voyais, il avait peur. Je jubilais.

**- Mais pourquoi tu voudrais que je te parle, hein ! Tu m'as pas un peu laissé comme une merde il y a plus d'un mois ? Ah si, c'est vrai ! Je devrais tout pardonner à ta gueule d'ange ! **Je commençais à avancer tout en pointant un doigt menaçant vers son torse. Il reculais, regardant cette fois derrière lui pour ne pas piétiner les personnes se trouvant sur son chemin. **Tu sais quoi Jacob ? J'ai pas envie de te parler ! Tes qu'un connard qui pense qu'à sa petite gueule de merde et qui pique des caprices comme le pauvre bébé qu'il est ! Ben écoute, je vais te _rafraîchir _la mémoire mon coco !**

J'avais toujours le verre de Démétri dans la main et, dans un élan de fureur, lui renversais dessus. Il était tout poisseux d'alcool et ressemblait à un chien mouillé. Tout était subitement calme. Les gens nous regardait avec surprise, effarement mais aussi amusement. Notre frasque avait dû dessoûler toute les personnes autour. Plusieurs d'entre eux riait, il faut dire qu'un homme d'1 m 90 se faisant mater par une petite brunette d'1 petit mètre 65, c'était hilarant. Je me serais moi-même esclaffée si je n'étais pas au cœur de la situation.

**- Alors, c'est bon, ça ta réveillé mon grand ? On est pas à wonderland ici ! Je suis contente que grâce à moi tu ai pris une douche, parce que tu puais et c'était gênant pour les personnes autour ! **J'avais bien conscience d'être puérile et au delà du cinique mais, au point où j'en étais, je ne m'en formalisais plus. **Sur ce, je te laisse vaquer à tes occupations. Have a good time, cabot !**

Je n'avais pu empêcher ce dernier mot de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Je me barrais, furieuse, croisant Demetri qui, me semblait-il, n'avait l'air de ne rien y comprendre.

Il m'appela mais je ne me retournais pas, j'étais encore bien trop en colère. J'aurais pu l'invectiver, indépendamment de ma volonté propre.

Dans mon empressement à vouloir sortir de l'appartement, je bousculais la plupart des gens autour de moi dont Rosalie qui agrippa la main pour m'empêcher de partir.

- **Tu fais quoi là ?**

**- Ben tu vois je me barre !**

**- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? **

Elle se retourna pour voir la cause de mon agacement. La culpabilité s'empara de moi : je n'étais pas venu pour me disputer avec celle que je considérais aujourd'hui comme l'une de mes plus grandes amies mais pour passer une bonne soirée.

Elle n'étais sûrement pas au courant de la venue de son meilleur ami, elle m'aurait prévenu dans le cas contraire. Je déchanta assez rapidement quand je vis son expression face à mon bourreau. La culpabilité marqua ses traits et je sus qu'elle savait et quand elle croisa mes yeux, ce qu'elle avait l'air de ne pas vouloir faire, je savais qu'elle savais que je savais qu'elle savait que je savais...

_T'as pas plus compliqué ? C'est pas comme si ta vie n'était pas déjà méga merdique, hein !_

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être furieuse. Je ne voulais pas le voir, et elle le savais, merde !

Je n'ai pas arrêtée de le dire la semaine dernière !

Ok, je ne serais sûrement pas venu si je l'avais si le l'avais su mais entre ça et gâcher totalement sa fête, je préférerais, du moins dans mon cas, largement me réfugier dans mes couvertures et bouffer mon pot de crème glacé.

Au moins personne n'est blessé, on y trouve tous du plaisir et je ne suis, bien entendu, pas autant exposée.

J'attendais une explication, les bras croisés. Elle était toujours crispée et sa bouche ne semblait pas vouloir prononcer le moindre mot.

**- Bon, puisque tu es devenu subitement amorphe, je vais chercher mes affaires dans ta chambre et j'y vais, hein !**

Elle sembla se reconnecter avec la réalité et peu à peu, reprendre vie. Dommage, j'avais déjà mis un premier pied dans l'escalier à ce moment là, la chambre étant en haut de son appart' deux étages.

-** Bella attends !**

C'est pas possible, elle allait vraiment pas me lâcher. Dans un pure esprit de contradiction et puisant dans la seule étincelle inutile d'instinct de survie que j'avais acquit miraculeusement à la naissance, je me mis à courir.

Mon instinct de survie ne devait vraiment pas être performant, parce que, d'un, la situation était ridicule, de deux, me connaissant, je finirais probablement étalée comme une grosse crêpe à la fin de la montée.

Ce qui ne tarda pas.

En vérité, je n'eût même pas le temps de monter que je loupais une marche.

_Plus cruche, tu meurs !_

J'essayais dans un dernier effort de me lever alors que Rosalie était aussi en mode course poursuite. Et là, je ne sais pourquoi - bon je savais très bien pourquoi - j'eus vraiment, mais vraiment peur en voyant ses yeux briller d'une lueur qui me faisait littéralement flipper.

J'y recelais même une pointe de sadisme.

Merde, j'ai peur !

Je me mis à geindre comme le pauvre bébé que je suis et tentais encore en vain de monter les pauvres marches qu'il me restait. D'un côté, à quoi servait-il de lutter ? De toute façon, après les escaliers se trouvait la chambre de Rose et une fenêtre isolée.

_Mais...mais...t'aurais pas pu y penser avant ? A quoi servait-il de courir dans ce cas ? Tu voulais l'éviter en prenant ton manteau en 4ème vitesse et en passant par la fenêtre tel Superman ? Ouais, l'hôpital t'attend ma vieille. Et je parle de l'hôpital psychiatrique, débile !_

Prise par mes réflexions, j'avais considérablement ralenti. Pas plus de 30 secondes s'était passée depuis tout à l'heure. Je me retournais. Je ne voyais plus la plantureuse blonde et j'étais à la dernière marche de l'escalier. Soulagée, je m'apprêtait à monter la dernière marche tranquillement.

Soudain, je sentis ma jambe me lancer et je me sentis tomber. Je regardais vers le bas, appréhendant de plus en plus ce que j'allais trouver accroché à ma cheville, parce que cette... «chose» était sacrément agrippée.

J'ouvris grand les yeux et ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette merde ?

Rosalie était fermement accroché à ma jambe tel une sangsue dont il est impossible de se dépêtre. Je ne savais même pas comment elle avait fait ça. J'étais sur le cul - c'était peu de le dire. Elle avait sauté pour m'aggripé la cheville ou quoi ?

Mais...mais...cette fille est pire que folle !

Dans un pseudo élan de lucidité je me dit que quand toute cette histoire serait fini, je ferais une faveur à ma patrie en enfermant mon amie dans un asile. Parce que je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que sera son caractère quand elle sera vieille. Non, je n'ose pas...Pas sûre qu'Emmett soit content de mon initiative, mais il me remerciera plus tard.

Me reconnectant au moment présent, je remarquais qu'elle était toujours fermement accrochée à ma jambe. Comme un moustique que l'on écrase ou un gosse trop collant qu'on tente d'éloigner, j'agitais ma jambe de gauche à droite, en espérant qu'elle lâche prise.

Mais non, elle ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Sentant le mal de crâne se profiler, je n'eût plus la force de lutter.

Un soupir d'exaspération quant au comportement de mon amie et un de consternation quant à ma faible volonté.

Je ne pus tout de même m'empêcher de la faire chier :

**- Espèce de folle à lier !**

Elle se crispa, essaya de se relever mais m'attrapait toujours fermement.

**- Bon c'est bon, j'accepte de te parler mais pas plus de 5 minutes, sérieux, je suis vraiment fatiguée, j'ai juste envie de rentrer et de me plonger dans un bain bien chaud et de dormir.**

Je tentais de sourire pour la rassurer. Elle consentit finalement à se relever, en s'assurant néanmoins que je ne m'enfuirais pas. Elle n'avait qu'à me mettre des menottes pendant qu'on y était. Elle l'aurait fait, que ça ne m'aurais pas étonné !

**- Tu n'as pas de baignoire,** **débile **me dit-elle, retrouvant le sourire.

**- Oui c'est vrai, mais avoue que ça serait franchement cool !**

Soudain, sans que je ne compris quoi que ce soit, elle me prit dans ses bras et se mit à me caresser les cheveux.

Non mais c'est pas possible, cette fille est bipolaire !

Toujours est-il que son étreinte me faisait réellement un bien fou. L'apaisement était un réel soulagement pour mes muscles crispés depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant.

**- Allez viens, on va dans ma chambre.**

Je la suivis sans faire d'esclandre. Après tout, à quoi bon ?

Elle m'entraîna sur son lit où nous nous assîmes.

Elle prit une grande respiration, puis une seconde.

S'apprêtait elle à me dire un truc super important ? Ou alors...avait-elle une crise d'asthmes après tous ses efforts de tout à l'heure ?

Je la regardais avec curiosité, en attente de sa prochaine action.

**- Voilà, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...**

On y était...elle allait m'annoncer qu'elle était une extraterrestre et qu'elle était venue sur la Terre en vue de trouver un disciple débile (désolé Emmett) pour le ramener chez elle et l'étudier car son espèce veut créer des mutants extra-humanoïdes !

Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle était si belle et pourquoi elle ne semblait gênée par rien, sauf peut-être maintenant, mais d'un côté, c'est normal, elle allait me révéler le secret du siècle.

J'aurais dû prendre un micro, merde !

_Sérieux faut que tu apprennes à brider ton esprit ma vieille ! Et c'est ta conscience qui te le dit !_

**- C'est assez dur de te révéler ça, tu vois, je veux dire, c'est un truc dont j'avais promis à Jacob de ne plus jamais en parler...**

Hein ? Encore là celui là. Elle semblait stressée. Je la poussait à continuer sa phrase.

**- Voilà je me lance. JesuisortiavecJake !**

**- Hein quoi ?**

**-... Je. suis. sorti. avec. Jake**

**-Oui, ben c'est bon j'ai compris, pas la peine de reprendre ta phrase comme si tu parlais à une gosse.**

Elle me fixa d'un air suppliant. Elle attendait apparemment une réaction.

Euh...j'ai loupé un truc ? Merde, j'avais même pas écouté sa phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a dit au fait ? Ah ouais, un truc à propos de Jake. Si mon esprit brumeux voulait bien se donner la peine de retransmettre ce qui lui avait été envoyé précédemment, ça serait cool.

Je réfléchis encore quelques minutes et soudain ça me revins. Rosalie ne m'avait pas lâcher du regard.

**- !** (N/A : ouais je vous promets ca existe comme mot, ils en utilise plein dans les mangas. Donc c'est la vérité xD D'un côté vous imaginez : 'Je suis fort étonnée par cette révélation' ou genre un onomatopé 'hoaoam! !' bon, en bref, c'est moche 8D !)

Mes oreilles étaient elles bouchées ? Avais-je une maladie rare qui faisait qu'elles présentaient une défaillance ? Allais-je mourir ?

**- Euh...En fait tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ? J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau a du mal à se connecter...**

**- Mais merde tu comprends rien !** commença t-elle à s'énerver elle-même.** J'ai couché un nombre incalculable de fois avec Jacob, ça te va ?**

J'assimilais ce qu'elle me disais et mon visage pâlit. Elle sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et du mal qu'elle me faisait en une seule réplique, sans spécialement l'avoir prévu.

**-Non, je veux dire avant que tu sois avec lui, enfin ça fait longtemps.**

L'incompréhension dû se lire sur mon visage parce qu'elle reprit rapidement :

-** Je sais, ça doit te paraître bizarre que je te parle de ça mais j'ai besoin de t'en parler pour que tu cerne mieux ma relation avec Jacob et pourquoi je ne le laisserais pas tomber, malgré tout ce qu'il t'a fait.**

Je me mis à paniquer sans pour autant me déloger de ma place. Ce n'était que 5 minutes, me disais-je bien que, ma conscience me l'a fait remarqué, elle n'avait rien promis...

Puis elle m'expliqua, ayant mis ses mains entre les miennes : Jacob et elle étaient meilleurs amis depuis des lustres et un jour, il lui avouer qu'il l'aimait depuis toujours ; elle, loin de s'en offusquer fût flattée et lui accorda sa chance : tout se passa bien pendant la première année de leur relation. Il s'entendait, pour ainsi dire, à merveille, et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de constamment se toucher comme des adolescents en rut, me dit-elle avec un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

**- Puis, Emmett est arrivé**, me dit elle presque avec tristesse, les yeux dans le vague.

**Il est arrivé et a tout chamboulé, mes habitudes, mes envies...tout. Je me suis voilée la face pendant environ six mois me disant que ce n'était qu'une passade, mais ça ne l'était pas. J'ai tout fait pour résister mais, voilà, on ne choisi pas son âme sœur, celui auquel tout notre être est rattaché.**

Elle prit une pause.

**J'aimais Jacob, mais j'étais amoureuse d'Emmett. Tu ne comprend pas je suppose** (je devais avoir l'air dubitative et surprise pour qu'elle me fasse cette réflexion) **? Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu comprendra un jour...Jacob n'était simplement pas le bon.**

Elle teint ma tête dans ses grandes mains aux ongles manucurées et me força à la regarder dans les yeux.

**- Bella, tu ne peux pas toute ta vie te cacher. C'est mon meilleur ami, tu le reverra c'est certain. Je sais que c'est dégueulasse de dire ça, mais s'il t'a quitté, c'est qu'il y a une raison et elle n'a certainement aucun rapport avec toi. Tu es géniale. Ne te laisse pas aller, va de l'avant, tu es forte Swan.** Me répéta t-elle encore.

Elle était très pale et semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Bien que sur un plan strictement pratique, ça ne puisse pas être possible vu que nous étions assise sur son lit. Passons.

Sa révélation devait être bien plus dure à supporter pour elle que ce que je n'avais escompté.

Je me surpris moi-même et elle aussi je suppose en la prenant dans mes bras et elle se laissa enfin aller.

Elle pleura, pleura pendant je ne sais combien de temps, relâcha toute la pression qui semblait peser sur elle.

Je repensais à mon comportement pendant que je la consolais (ce qui était, à vrai dire, invraisemblable ça aurais dû être moi la pleurnicharde et elle la confidente !) :

peut-être devrais-je laisser Jacob me parler ? Ou peut-être pas...

J'y repensais en m'enfuyant dans la nuit, en plein milieu de la fête, sans avoir dit au revoir à personne.

J'avais complètement oublié Démétri. On se reverrais, je l'espérais...

En voyant Rosalie dans cet état de culpabilité et de déchirure je repensais à ma propre situation.

Avec un certain recul que seules les après soirées pouvaient conférer, je me faisais philosophe : les ruptures ne sont jamais faciles, des gens partent, des gens restent, il suffit de ne pas se laisser gagner par la morosité et aller de l'avant...

Je grognais en attrapant le taxi que j'avais finalement réussi à accoster : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

*o*O*O*o*O*O*o*O*O*o*

Rosalie m'avait offert le lendemain, en s'excusant de son écart, un vibromasseur pour les nuits où je me sentirais seule. Ceci ne m'avais pas étonné. Ce cadeau était à la base une idée d'Emmett d'après elle. Ceci ne m'étonnais pas non plus. Je leur offris leur cadeau (une wonderbox pour deux journées en institut, massage et nourriture compris, Emmett était ravi) et nous passâmes un agréable moment, sans nos familles mais avec le bonheur de partager ça entre nous.

Nous voici donc le 31 décembre. Je savais qu'aujourd'hui allait être le grand affrontement et que je ne pourrais pas m'y soustraire. Rosalie comptait sur ma présence. Elle m'aimait réellement comme une sœur et je dois avouer que je l'a considérais également comme telle.

Je soupirais mais concéda. Comme elle le disait, il fallait bien que ça se passe un jour. Je me regardait dans ma glace. Je me trouvait plutôt pas mal ce soir...Autant joindre l'utile et l'agréable...

_Hein ? Quel est le rapport ?_

On se fout du rapport ! Toujours est-il qu'il y aurait peut-être Démétri à cette fête et que la dernière fois je l'ai quitté d'une façon plus que rustre. Rien ne sert de soupirer, mieux valait prendre le taureau par les cornes et aller à cette fête la tête haute !

Je descendis du bâtiment universitaire, encore ouvert en période de fête contrairement à certaines autres années, et me rendit chez Rosalie avec un taxi. J'arrivais bizarrement 15 minutes en retard, comme d'habitude me direz vous, mais j'aurais pensé qu'avec les bouchons, j'aurais pris beaucoup plus de temps ! Tout pour retarder l'échéance quoi !

Je rentrais dans l'appartement. Il avait l'air d' y avoir moins de monde que la dernière fois avec une ambiance plus calfeutré et intimiste.

Sobriété, bougies dans les coins, une musique sensuelle, un parfum musqué.

Rosalie semblait faire les choses à l'envers : la débauche à peine voilée pour noël, et le relatif calme mais tout aussi empreint de sensualité pour le nouvel an.

Je traversais le salon sans jeter de regard autour de moi.

Je voulais pas ! Mais bon, j'étais là et je devais subir et même agir quant aux événements qui allait se passer, que je le veuilles ou non.

Bon, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'avais pas encore de couilles et Rosalie n'était pas là, je couru donc me réfugier dans la salle de bain pour retrouver un semblant de courage.

Assez couarde dirait certain, mais je ne pouvais qu'appréhender ce qui allait suivre. J'avais toujours plutôt tendance à fuir devant les problèmes plutôt que de les affronter.

Je sortis lentement de la salle d'eau, par peur de croiser mon pire cauchemar du moment. En passant la porte je me heurtais à un mur de muscle.

_Les torses sont durs, ces dernier temps…_

Je levais la tête pour m'excuser auprès de la personne que j'avais bousculé mais, comme pour la dernière fois, je me ravisais vite et plissais les yeux pour mieux voir dans l'obscurité du couloir.

**- ****Encore toi**, crachais-je.

**- Ne crois que je sois plus heureux de te voir,** me répondit-il avec hargne.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

J'étais toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le couloir était désert, personne ne pouvait nous entendre avec la musique qui nous parvenait par des bruits sourds.

**- J'ai autant le droit que toi d'être là.**

**- Euh, non, je crois pas, t'es quand même chez ma sœur là donc j'ai le droit de te dire de dégager quand je veux et si j'veux ! **Crachais-je.

J'avais peut-être un peu enjolivé les choses mais peu importe comment on en arrivait à la conclusion : je voulais simplement qu'il parte et si pour cela je devais utiliser des moyens détournés...et bien, je le ferais ! Et sans remords !

Quelque chose changea subitement dans ses yeux dangereusement brillants.

Il n'avait pas peur de moi, loin de là, il semblait même moqueur. Une sensation étrange s'empara de moi, la même que je ressentait toujours quand j'étais prêt de lui. De la colère et, je n'oserait jamais lui avouer même proche du billot, une petite pointe d'excitation.

**- Ah bon ? Rosalie ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle était ta sœur et je n'étais même pas au courant que tu avais une famille**, sembla t-il s'étonner. **Avec une fille comme toi, je pensais plutôt que dès ta naissance ils t'avaient laissé au pied d'une église, un peu comme Quasimodo, **finit-il avec une mine sérieuse dont les yeux trahissaient l'amusement.

**- Pousses-toi de là Cullen.**

Je mettais toutes mes forces à le repousser mais cela ne sembla que plus le ravir encore.

Soudain, il s'approcha de moi, à une distance que je ne me serrais jamais imaginé explorer, et encore moins apprécier. Plutôt vomir. Il était trop prêt, beaucoup trop prêt. Un sentiment grandissait dans mon ventre et cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas éprouvé ça pour lui et je m'en voulait, terriblement : le désir.

**- Alors petite Bella,** dit-il d'une voix sensuelle et rendu curieusement roque, sûrement dû au champagne qu'il avait dû descendre tout au long de la soirée. Il ne m'appelait jamais Bella. J'avais un peu peur mais été encore plus curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille gauche et marmonna, dans un souffle qui me fit frissonner :

**- Pourquoi veux-tu donc que je parte ?**

Nos corps étaient dans la plus proche intimité. Je sentais son parfum qui envahissait l'endroit et mes sens. Toute la haine que j'éprouvais pour lui était présente mais, étonnement, cette fois-ci elle ne me donna pas envie de juste le marquer psychologiquement et de le faire littéralement chier, mais aussi physiquement. De lui faire mal. Qu'il souffre. Que je vois des bleus sur sa peau, que ce soit moi qui les ai fait. D'attraper sa tête et de la cogner violemment contre le mur. Mais aussi de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe et me demande grâce. De le mordre jusqu'à sentir le sang couler de ses lèvres.

_Euh, tu deviens pas un peu bizarre toi ?_

Tout était silencieux. Il était encore penché sur moi mais semblait lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées, le moment était solennel, sans aucun doute.

Il reprit le cours de son monologue, comme si cet instant d'absence n'étais qu'une ellipse qui n'avait pas existé :

**- Ne veux-tu pas t'envoler au 7eme ciel avec moi...**je fermais les yeux, me délectant de sa voix chaude sans pour autant voir son visage et son corps que je voulais lacérer de mes ongles. **Ne veux-tu pas...Swan ?**

Il se pencha au plus prêt de mon oreille puis embrassa la peau fine en dessous de celle-ci. Je n'étais plus que sensation. Haine, plaisir. Jouissance.

Puis il mordit violemment mon lobe, me l'arrachant littéralement du reste de mon oreille. Ma boucle d'oreille en tomba. Je saignait.

Je tenais mon oreille dans ma main, le regardant, outrée et effrayée alors que lui c'était écarté et semblait plus hilare qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

**- Mais, t'es qu'un malade Cullen ! Tu veux quoi ? Me tuer ?**

_Bon c'est pas comme si j'avais voulu faire exactement la même chose il y a exactement deux minutes, hein ! Moi je l'ai pas fait, je suis civilisée, non mais ! Vraiment dingue !_

**- Ne t'ai-je pas dis que je voulais t'amener au 7eme ciel ?** Continua t-il à se marrer, seul, essuyant une larme imaginaire.

Je le regardais les yeux ronds. Ce mec est un malade. Un sadique très malade. Et sexy. Mais malade et très con, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

**- Je n'irais sûrement pas sans toi**, dis-je la mine fermée.

**Tu t'en va dans deux secondes, sinon je crie.**

**- Vas-y crie, je suis sûr que tu n'osera pas, tu es trop prude et fière, Swan.** me regarda t-il avec défit.

**- Bon ben tu l'aura voulu.**

_Couillon._

**- ROSALIIIIIIIIE ! **

Alors, là si mon cri n'avait pas alerté tout l'immeuble de mon possible meurtre, eh ben, je ne m'appelle pas Bella Swan.

**- Quoi, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Un groupe de personne arrivait en courant, dont Rosalie. La troupe se rassembla autour de nous. Je tenais là ma vengeance. Et Rosalie ne savait pas que je connaissais Cullen. J'allais me ré-ga-ler !

Je pris ma mine de chien battu et, regardant Cullen droit dans les yeux, se demandant sûrement ce que j'allais encore inventer pour lui pourrir la vie, je commençais en serrant mes vêtement quelque peu débraillé contre ma poitrine :

**- Ce...Cette homme...a voulu me...me...**

Et je fondis en larme. Je n'avais jamais été fine comédienne mais quand il s'agissait de Cullen, autant y aller à fond !

Rosalie approcha et me prit dans ses bras tout en regardant Cullen avec interrogation :

**- Ça va aller ma chérie. Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé.**

La troupe avait encore grossit.

**- J'étais...j'étais... dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir le visage, je suis sorti et puis je lui suis rentré dedans mais je me suis excusée. Et puis... il s'est approché de moi et m'a fait des propositions tendancieuses ! Je lui ai dit...j'lui ai dit que je n'était pas intéressé alors il m'a mordu l'oreille ! Regarde !**

Elle observa mon lobe et paraissait clairement horrifiée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être satisfaite. Cullen va passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! Elle regarda ensuite Edward semblant lui demander des explications.

- Ne la croit pas Rose, elle ment. Attend on se connait depuis longtemps. Je veux dire, je suis le cousin de ton copain quand même, tu sais que je suis pas comme ça !

_Hein, j'ai loupé un épisode. L'épisode 'je résume qui est dans la famille' de Sept à la maison n'est pas dans mon disque dur désolée !_

Elle hésita. Je lui fit les yeux de chien battu version deux, ceux auquel personne n'a jamais résisté.

**- Edward tu me devra des explications. Et non je ne te connais pas tant que ça en matière de tes goûts ou autres, ça ne m'intéresse pas à vrai dire. Par contre les preuves sont là. Bon je met ça sur le compte de l'alcool, ok ? Tu vas bien vouloir dire pardon à la jeune demoiselle sinon tu bouge de ma fête, c'est compris ? **le regarda t-elle avec un regard digne des plus grandes banquises. **Bon même si Bella a souvent tendance à exagérer**, souffla-t-elle de manière à ce que seule moi entende.

_Merci la pote quoi ! Bon ok mais j'aurais pu me faire violer. Du moins, dans une hypothétique situation imaginaire gore, ok ?_

**- Je suis désolé, Be-lla.**

Cullen avait baissé la tête et regardait ses pieds quand ces mots furent sorti, murmuré tout bas. Je souriais de toute mes dents. La plupart des personnes autour était parti et je me sentais jubiler, un peu comme si je venais de recevoir un nouveau cadeau de Noël.

**- Bella**, sourit-elle (le sourire de Rose valait bien des excuses quand même)**, tu peux suivre Jacob s'il te plaît. Nous avons une seconde salle de bain dans notre chambre, elle sera mieux pour que tu puisse nettoyer ton oreille.**

Hein ? Jacob qui ? Je me retournais, bien sûr, et vit mon ex. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait assisté à toute la scène. Il avait un air désolé sur le visage qui était désormais sa mine de fabrique avec un pauvre sourire. Help! I need somebody ! je me re-retournait vers mon amie, cette traître ! Elle aussi me regardait avec un sourire mouchoir de poche, presque timide.

Je soufflais mais le rejoignit tout de même pendant que l'attroupement s'écartait.

Edward se disputait à présent avec Rosalie mais à vrai dire je m'en foutais. Je ne savais juste pas comment gérer ce moment embarrassant que j'avais appréhendé toute la journée.

Nous marchions dans le couloir qui rendait dans la chambre de Rosalie et Emmet. je savais que celle-ci était équipée d'une salle de bain, d'un grand lit et d'une terrasse supra romantique pour pouvoir apprécier les coucher de soleil après une bonne partie de jambe en l'air, aimait-elle à me dire.

Nous étions toujours silencieux quand nous ouvrîmes la porte pour pouvoir accéder à la chambre. De mon côté j'étais drôlement anxieuse et ne savait absolument pas comment gérer ça. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que ce n'était pas moi qui allait dire le premier mot, c'était à lui d'expliquer, et à moi de faire semblant de l'écouter bien sûr pour mieux pouvoir ensuite lui crier toute la frustration que je ressentais à l'égard de cette situation.

Il m'amena à la salle de bain et me demanda gentiment mais fermement de m'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire ce que je fit. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi contester.

Il prit du désinfectant et un coton ainsi qu'un pansement.

**- Bon ça va sûrement un peu piquer mais ça tu en as l'habitude, non ?**

Il sourit mais ne releva pas la tête vers moi. Je souriais aussi. Il me connaissait bien. Moi, miss catastrophe, ne pouvant pas faire deux pas sans me tordre quelque chose, ou me faire mordre par quelqu'un (avant aujourd'hui, cette situation m'était quelque fois arrivée, j'avais donc l'habitude.)

Tout n'étant pas rose non plus je décidais d'être cynique, je ne voulais pas qu'il gagne sans que je me batte.

**- Oui j'ai l'habitude des choses qui font mal.**

Il ne releva pas et resta concentré. peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu ma remarque ?

Il mit le désinfectant sur le coton et me l'appliqua. Je grimaçait un peu. Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais habituée que ça ne me faisait plus mal !

**- Ouch ! Je suis désolé que ça t'ai fait mal, ma chér... !**

Oh non. il n'allait pas dire ma chérie quand même ! J'avais déjà assez de mal comme ça pour qu'il n'en rajoute ! C'est lui qui m'abandonne, et il revient et dit des 'ma chérie', la bouche en coeur ?

**- Non, je ne suis pas ta chérie. Et oui ça fait mal de se faire abandonner, imbécile !**

Il avait l'air sur le point de pleurer. je m'en foutais. Ça faisait juste très mal de se dire qu'on s'est fait lâcher par un mec super et de sentir que l'on perd le contrôle de ses émotions, de se dire qu'on va bientôt lui pardonner juste parce qu'il est lui. Cela faisait juste trop mal d'admettre qu'il m'avait manquer et que je voulait bien qu'il redevienne son ami. Je voulait qu'il souffre.

**- Alors qu'as tu fait es deux dernières semaines où tu m'as quitté ? Tu as été voir une prostituée pour qu'elle t'en taille une ? Mais je faisais pas ça très bien d'après toi ? Ou peut être avais-tu besoin de t'exiler de toute cette pression que je te mettais sur le dos ? Ah mais c'est vrai. Je ne t'ai jamais mis de pression pour quoi que ce soit ! Alors ça doit être moi la fautive ? Explique, aller vas-y, explique moi.**

J'atteignis enfin la terrasse où je pu prendre un véritable bol d'air frais. Je me sentais revivre, respirer.

Je regardais au loin, peut-être pourrais-je voir un miracle que l'on ne voit qu'au changement d'une année sur l'autre ?

La nuit était plutôt douce pour une soirée hivernale.

Je sentis la présence de Jacob derrière moi. Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant 5 minutes puis je sentis sa voix s'envoler dans le silence :

**- Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser, mais ce serait mentir que de te dire que je ne veux pas redevenir ton ami. Je t'ai fait du mal, mais si ça peut te venger ou autre, j'ai tellement mal aussi. Ça me fais vraiment mal de me dire que j'ai fait souffrir la femme que j'aimais, que j'aime. Mais je ne peux pas non plus revenir vers toi autrement qu'en amitié, c'est impossible. J****e ne veux pas te perdre. ****Sache que les mois passés ensemble comptent parmi les plus beaux de ma vie et je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles car rien n'est ta faute. Tu as été comme toujours, parfaite.**

Ne me retenant plus, je lui jetais au visage, me retournant vers lui, la face striée de larme :

**- Ben si tu m'aimes tant que ça, si je suis aussi parfaite, pourquoi tu m'as laissé, hein ?**

_-10..._

Le compte à rebours venait de commencer.

Il me regarda, désolé. Je voyais des larmes au coin de ses yeux et dans sa voix je ressentais de la peur, de la tristesse et de la culpabilité.

**- Crois moi, si j'avais pu je serais resté avec toi Bella. Mais je ne pouvais pas...c'était juste trop dur...Je ne peux même pas t'en parler tout de suite, ça serait juste trop dur. J'ai changé, ou peut être que non. Mais sache que je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir Bella...Merde, je t'aime **! S'énerva t-il, la voix tremblante, les larmes commençait à couler de ses joues. **Je ferais tout pour être à nouveau proche de toi comme avant...**

_- 9, 8..._

**- Mais il n'y aura pas plus c'est ça ?**, me rendis-je compte, résignée.

_- 7..._

J'aimais encore Jacob mais je me rendais compte que je ne l'aimais plus comme avant. J'éprouvais quelque chose de différent. Avec le temps je pense sincèrement que nous pourrions redevenir ami. Mais pour l'instant j'étais juste trop fatiguée pour réfléchir.

**- Je suis désolé Bella,** continua t-il à sangloter en s'accroupissant. **Tu es l'une des femmes les plus importante dans ma vie, je ne veux juste pas te perdre.**

_- 6..._

Je le regardais. Bon dieu, je sais qu'il m'avait fait souffrir mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser là. J'étais un peu fleur bleue parfois mais la personne qui était en face de moi n'était plus le très jovial et amical Jacob mais un homme déchiré et tourmenté par ses problèmes, Dieu seul savait lesquels.

_- 5..._

Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et lui chuchota :

**- Jacob...comprend qu'il me faut du temps. De tout de façon nous avons les mêmes amis, et je n'ai pas envie de les faire souffrir,** souris-je. **Il me faudra du temps pour tout accepter. Mais aussi des explications parce que des excuses seules ne peuvent pas suffire. Mais...je promet d'y réfléchir.**

_- 4, 3..._

Son sourire à ce moment là valait bien tout l'or du monde. J'avais oublié comme il pouvait faire le gamin parfois. Sans crier gare, il me tira dans ses bras, me déséquilibrant. Je me rattrapait sur ses avant bras et, l'ayant fait tomber aussi, je me retrouvais allongée sur lui.

_J'avais oublié comme son étreinte était confortable..._

_- 2..._

Il me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras.

**- Tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.** Souffla t-il. **J'espère qu'un jour tu saura me pardonner...****Je te promet...je te promet que j'te donnerais des explications. Mais ne doute jamais d'une chose : je t'ai aimé d'un amour inconditionnel et si je n'ai pas pu rester avec toi c'était pour ne pas te faire encore plus de mal. Je suis sincèrement désolé que notre histoire ai fini comme ça.**

Je n'avais pas le courage de le repousser à ce moment. Nous formions un triste tableau : moi dont mes larmes s'étaient tari en train de réconforter le grand et baraqué Jacob, déversant toutes les larmes de son corps. Et je devais l'avouer, je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Cette étreinte ne me dérangeais pas, c'était même meilleur que ce dont je me souvenais. Le goût de la vengeance s'était amoindrit. Je n'en avait plus tant envie que ça.

_- 1...BONNE ET HEUREUSE NOUVELLE ANNÉE !_

On entendait les cris en bas, c'était un véritable capharnaüm. On devinait les baisers échangés, les promesses silencieuses présentes dans un sourire, dans une caresse, dans un regard.

Je souriais contre son corps. Ce n'était pas à cause de moi qu'il était parti et je ne pouvais pas avoir plus beau cadeau de du nouvel an que cette certitude.

_A part peut-être Tom Felton avec un nœud rose autour du cou...on peut toujours rêver, hein!_

* * *

><p><em>Alors ce chapitre ? Je suis pas totalement convaincue par celui-ci, mais bon fallait bien que je l'écrive pour la suite xD Et vous aussi vous voulez un Tom Felton ? un Robert Pattinson ? Qui d'autre :p ?<em>

_Et que va bien pouvoir faire le p'tit Jake au prochain chapitre ?_

_1° Jacob dit à Bella qu'elle n'est qu'une *bip* et qu'elle devrait aller se faire *bip*_

_2° Jacob va danser la salsa_

_3° Jacob va vomir dans les toilettes_

_4° Jacob annonce qu'il va partir sur une planète très loin et qu'il a une connexion ininterrompu avec l'au delà et que, là, sa grand-mère lui transmets qu'elle a une très forte envie de chips_

_A la prochaine ;D _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à SM mais l'histoire est à moi, rien qu'à moi, niark !**

**En retard (comme d'hab' diront certaines) et vu que je déménage demain, et qu'on ne sait pas de quoi sera fait demain (bon en bref, si j'aurais une wifi efficace ou non) je le poste aujourd'hui. Je n'ai par contre pas eu d'avis de ma pré-lectrice, qui, je l'espère, va bien O_o**

**Merci encore pour les reviews et mises en alertes/favoris pour cette histoire et les autres.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Take it easy...Surprise !<strong>

* * *

><p>Juste après notre clash et notre quasi-réconciliation, je rentrai chez moi, trop épuisée pour pouvoir suivre quoi que ce soit. Je me rendis compte le lendemain que je ne regrettais en rien d'avoir pardonné à Jacob. Il fallait que j'avance dans ma vie. Je n'allais pas éternellement faire la gueule aux gens qui comptaient pour moi, qui comptaient sur moi. J'étais une adulte et en tant qu'adulte, autant agir comme tel. Bon, ça n'épargnais pas le fait que j'étais tout de même sur mes gardes avec Jacob. Il m'avait fait autant de mal que de bien, mais ce dont je me rappelais surtout avec lui est la deuxième partie de notre relation. Il fallait pourtant avancer. Je lui pardonnais, du moins son comportement, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'allais le lui dire.<p>

Une semaine était passée depuis le 31. Jacob venait me voir chaque soir chez moi et nous discutions. Il concentrait tous ses efforts pour me plaire, pour être adorable avec moi malgré que nous n'ayons pas le même avis sur certaines choses, comme au début de notre relation. Sauf que cette séduction n'avait pas le même but aujourd'hui, il voulait simplement redevenir mon ami. Ou du moins une personne à qui je pouvais parler sans en éprouver et en montrer le dégoût.

Je n'étais toujours pas prête à lui dire que je ne lui en voulait presque plus. Faut pas pousser Mamie non plus ! Je voulais le faire mariner encore un peu. Durant ma pseudo-dépression, j'étais devenu sadique. Très sadique. Bon je l'étais déjà avant mais cette part sombre de moi enfouie, éclatait maintenant au grand jour. Et, bon Dieu, ce que j'aimais ça ! J'aimais quand les autres avaient mal, ça m'apportais une sorte d'auto-satisfaction dénuée de compassion et de culpabilité. Ah j'allais mieux rien qu'en repensant à cette petite Sophie qui pleurait parce que sa belle-mère était acariâtre et moche dans le dessin animé du même nom. Ah ah, c'était hilarant !

Pour en revenir à Jake, je recevais chaque jour des fleurs de sa part quand je ne le voyais pas, et il essayait d'être le plus proche possible de moi, comme avant que l'on sorte ensemble. C'est là que je me rendit compte que quelque chose m'avait manqué ces dernières semaines malgré mon ressentiment : lui. Il faisait partie de moi, en couple ou pas. Je pouvais tout lui dire, sans que cela ne paraisse suspect, sans qu'il n'y ait de malaise.

Notre histoire, malgré qu'elle serait toujours présente dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit comme ma première grande histoire d'amour, était belle et bien finie.

*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*

Je venais de reprendre les cours. Bientôt surviendra la période que je redoutais le plus - excepté les visites en tant que client mystère de mon père à la librairie, comme si je ne le reconnaissais pas derrière ces lunettes de soleil ! - : celle des exams ! Je n'avais absolument rien foutu depuis, disons, 1 mois donc j'étais, comment dire, dans la bouse de vache ? N'est-ce pas ? Je me devais d'aller de ce pas retrouver une amie plus chérie que toute, ma chère Angela. Elle seule pourrait m'aider. À vrai dire c'était ma seule vraie amie dans ces cours. Bon j'avais bien d'autre connaissance mais elles étaient comme moi...paumées.

Je tapais son numéro sur mon clavier numérique. Malgré qu'elle habitait à deux près de chez moi, j'étais devenu pendant les vacances un véritable mollusque ne sortant que pour manger ou aller travailler à mi-temps à la librairie. En plus imaginez qu'elle ne soit pas là. J'aurais fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! J'aurais utiliser ces calories que je gardais bien au chaud à mauvais escient ! Non, très mauvaise idée ! Deux bips résonnèrent avant que quelqu'un ne décroche à l'autre bout du fil, semblant à bout de souffle.

**- Angela la royale, à votre écoute !**

**- Très chère Angela de mon cœur...**

**- Dépêche toi de me dire ce que tu veux,** sembla t-elle me menacer.

**- Euh...Je reprend, tu m'as coupé dans mon élan ! Très chère Angela de mon cœur **(nouveau soupir) **serais-tu assez obligeante pour aider une pauvre amie en détresse ?**

**- Tu vas te faire dévorer par un chien géant ?**

**- Euh...non.**

**- Tu as encore ouvert la porte de ta voisine, pensant entendre des bruits suspects, alors qu'elle était simplement en train de faire des trucs louches avec le mec qui as des poils de nez énormément longs et qui regarde toujours par le trou de ta serrure en disant que c'est sa myopie qui l'oblige à se baisser comme ça ?**

**- Euh non...?**

**- Donc, dans ce cas, tout va bien !** Je pu presque entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Et elle était fière d'elle, la gredine !

**- Euh non...**

**- Essaie de sortir quelque chose d'autre quand même !**

- Ben, tu m'en laisse pas une placer une aussi ! Bon je reprend. Je pris une grande inspiration : **Très chère Angela...**mais cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond (qui était aussi ma potentielle sauveuse, je ne pouvais pas plus mal tomber) m'interrompit encore une fois :

**- Bon, viens en au fait je n'ai pas toute la journée, Ben m'attend !**

**- J'aurais besoin de tes notes et d'une révision intensive avec toi pour les partiels**, débitais-je comme si j'avais le feu au trousse.

J'attendis en silence sa réponse. J'avais peur de sa réaction, elle n'avait cessé de me répéter ces derniers mois de bien écouter les cours sinon je n'allais pas passer le semestre. Une première pour moi qui était toujours 1ère ou deuxième de ma promo. Mon rêve était de devenir major pour pouvoir faire le discours de fin d'année. Malheureusement, ma place est constamment sur la sellette, oscillant entre moi et mister- sexy, je suis un gros con et bien sûr, je ne me soigne pas – Cullen. À ajouter sur notre liste d'antipathie naturelle. Nous étions destiné pour (ne pas) nous entendre. C'est bien que j'ai trouvé mon ennemi suprême aussi tôt, je pourrais me construire normalement, rêvais-je. Moi et...l'autre. Antipathie naturelle. Il est cool ce terme dit donc ! Je sursautais quand Angela me donna sa réponse. Seulement une dizaine de secondes étaient passées mais j'étais parti tellement loin que je ne me rappelais même plus être actuellement en ligne.

**- Ouais bon c'est bon. Je dois y aller. Salut !**

C'était tout ? Je m'étais monté le bourrichon pour rien ? J'étais déçu. Si j'avais su ça, jamais je ne l'aurais glorifié comme ça ! Je retournais dans ma couette, ma figure s'écrasant sur l'oreiller, à fulminer pour tout et rien encore le reste de la journée.

*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*

**Jour de partiel 1**

J'essaie de comprendre les questions. Je les comprends. Maintenant il faut répondre. Je zieute sur la gauche. Est-ce qu'Angela m'en voudrait de copier sur elle ? Au bras tendu devant la copie, je suppose que oui. On la croirais endormi, mais ce cachalot échoué sur sa table était bel et bien en train d'écrire comme un forcené. Je soupire. Je m'y met comme une grande, je finis comme une grande, et comme une grande je sors une heure et demi avant la fin. J'en avais un deuxième dans l'après midi. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant réfléchi, j'avais besoin d'un petit quelque chose pour tenir encore les 5 jours d'affilé. Peut-on vivre de pain et d'eau fraîche. À vrai dire, j'avais une préférence pour la viande. De la chair fraîche ? J'en aurait bavé si chair fraîche il y avait. Tout ce dont j'avais le droit était de mater éhontément Cullen entre les pauses, du peu que je le voyais. Je n'avais absolument aucun remord à ça, j'avais la dalle. À ce que la vie était dure !

**Jour de partiel 2**

J'ai envie d'un rosbeef. La bouffe à la cantine hier était dégueulasse. Tiens, ça vient d'où le mot dégueulasse ? Est-ce que je pouvais écrire ce mot sur ma copie ? Est-ce que c'était vulgaire ? Parce que je dois avouer que nous faire des partiels après les vacances était juste dé-gueu-la-sse. Rien que faire des partiels tout cours me dépassait. Ça amusait les profs de nous voir trimer dur pour au final, quoi ? Des prunes ? Tiens, j'aimerais bien manger une prune. Ou alors la lancer sur ce connard de Conrad. Comme ça il sera assommé. Et je lui prendrais une mèche de cheveux et je ferais des rituels vaudou avec une poupée que j'aurais crée grâce à ces vêtements informes. Et puis...

**Jour de partiel 3**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir un regard sur moi. Serait-ce mister Cullen qui me dévore du regard (_Je pense qu'il s'y donnerais à cœur joie!) _ou un moustique qui ne peux s'empêcher de me scruter, me trouvant sûrement appétissante (_Ouah, que de figure de style! Faudrait que je pense à écrire un sonnet la dessus...À méditer.) ? _

Non, mauvaise pioche. Non pas que le moustique n'aurait pas été une explication plausible – bien sûr, un moustique en hiver... - mais la chose qui m'observait avait une barbe et d'après ce que je sais, un moustique n'a pas de barbe. Bien qu'il pique...Bref. La chose à barbe me regardait toujours pensive. Ce n'était pas non plus Cullen, à moins qu'il lui soit pousser des seins dans la nuit. Et qu'il soit devenu gras. Et qu'il vive avec des chats. Donc, en bref, c'était pas lui.

**Jour de partiel 4**

Fesse de Cullen dans mon champ de vision. Fesse de Cullen moulée dans un magnifique pantalon dans mon champ de vision. Ah il s'est retourné. Il me regarde furax...Ou peut-être est-ce le petit Jimmy qui s'adonne au même vice que moi. Je me retourne brusquement vers lui, les yeux ronds comme des billes, lui ne se rendant même pas compte que je venais de le griller. Mais il est vicelard, ce petit binoclard !_Eh ouais, je rime dans les cimes de ma cité, trololololol. _Cullen ne pouvait toujours pas détacher le regard de moi (j'étais si attractive, il devait sûrement trouvé que j'avais bonne mine aujourd'hui, ohoh) ou de Jimmy, qui semblait toujours hypnotisé. Je lui sourit puis courus en sens inverse dans le couloir, telle une gamine ayant pris une petite graine d'ecsta, croyant que c'était un bonbon donné par un gentil monsieur. On ne sauras sûrement jamais qui a captivé son regard foudroyant...jamais ahahah!

**Jour de partiel 5**

Cher journal...j'aurais voulu être un ARTISTEEEEEE !

Bon sinon tout va bien dans ma tête, on se fait une petite rumba le temps que mister la Boule sonne le glas de la fin du calvaire qu'est cette torture.

_DRIIIIIING ! _

Je peux officiellement le dire : ce fut les pires examens de ma vie. De première je passerais quoi...la plus nulle de l'univers. Il doit bien y avoir un statut à l'Université pour les personnes comme moi ?

_Voici la photo annuelle de la personne la plus nulle de l'Université. C'est pour notre album. Vous serez à côté de celle qui n'est jamais venue (sans photo) et celui dont on doute toujours du sexe. Un sourire, s'il vous plaît ! Vous pouvez faire plus moche que ça, non ? Parfait, c'est dans la boîte !_

Plutôt que de m'appitoyer sur mon sort, je décidais de voir le bon côté des choses. Je suis encore en vacances ! Une semaine de paradis, au pays des bisounours ! Bon il pleut tout le temps et je devais, pour cette semaine, travailler tous les jours à la librairie mais, au moins, j'étais en vacances ! Rien que savoir ça, ça me mettais de bonne humeur. Je décidais d'aller seule dans ma chambre et de fêter ça avec mon chien comme il se doit. On mangera du chocolat devant une émission débile et on dormira comme les êtres fiers et braves que nous sommes !

*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*

Deux jours plus tard je reprenais déjà mon travail à la librairie en temps plein.

La porte de la librairie s'ouvrit, on entendait la petite clochette tintiller. Je levais la tête et me retrouvais devant un sourire ami.

**- Bonjour, belle demoiselle. Je viens proposer de t'enlever, en toute amitié bien sûr.**

**- Jacob, tu sais bien que là, je travaille. Donc, en définition, je ne peux pas.**

**- Oui, ça, je le sais bien. Ce que je te propose c'est un enlèvement à caractère prémédité.**

**- Mmh...Développe...**

**- Ah, je vois que ça t'intéresse !**

**- Non, pas tant que ça, mais ma patronne nous regarde alors si elle a l'impression que je te donne un conseil pour tes choix de lecture ou autre peut-être qu'elle ne sera pas d'humeur massacrante demain matin...tiens** – je lui mis un livre anonyme entre les mains – **fais genre t'apprécie, et...achète le ! **

Mes yeux criaient CASH à ce moment-là.

**- Mais Bella, elle me connaît depuis le temps, et toi encore plus, elle doit savoir que tu es tout sauf en train de travailler là !** Me regarda t-il, exaspéré. **Et elle est tout le temps d'humeur massacrante, un peu comme si tu avais chier sur ses bottes, tu ferais mieux d'enfin t'y faire !** Il tourna la tête, de gauche à droite, arborant une grimace. Connaissant très bien Jacob – _intimement même _! - je savais qu'il devais m'imaginer en train de poser une pêche devant ma patronne. Déjà que cette image n'était pas très glorieuse, ça me confirmait que ce mec était bel et bien un crétin. Je soufflais, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, il était vraiment débile parfois (pour ne pas dire tout le temps, hum hum)

**- Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux, empêcheur de tourner en rond ?**

**- Ah oui ! En fait, j'ai réussi à débloquer un gros budget, c'est un genre de mec ultra riche qui nous a donné l'exclusivité pour faire un contrôle sur ses Porsches, me propulsant aussitôt en tant qu'employé du mois. Ouais je sais, j'suis trop fort !** Appuya t-il de son sourire ultra-bright. **Pour fêter ça, je propose qu'on aille au...roulement de tambour...103 !**

-** Mais...tu es tout le temps employé du mois, t'es le seul apprenti !** lançais-je, les yeux exorbités. **On a déjà fêté ça y a deux mois, puis le mois d'avant, et encore celui d'avant ! Et puis on a aussi célébré ta premiere commande dans un Mcdo newyorkais, ta première paire de chaussette de chez walmart NY...je pense que le 103 en a un peu marre que tu éloignes leur clientèle, d'ailleurs, t'arrives toujours à y retourner sans avoir honte ? **Finissais-je, sardonique.

Il rougit. Ah, on a déjà dû lui faire la remarque. Après tout, je m'en fou. J'aurais peut-être fait preuve de compassion si j'étais encore sa copine. Sauf que ce n'était plus le cas, ahah !

N'étant tout de même pas un monstre, et voulant moi aussi fêter la fin de mes partiels, je consentis à être un peu plus tolérante avec ce c...conseillé automobile (eh, j'ai pas trouvé d'autres trucs, me lancez pas des tomates !)

**- Bon vu que j'ai aussi envie de me bourrer la gueule, c'est ton jour de chance mon mignon. En attendant déguerpi, j'ai du travail moi !** Finis-je en fronçant les sourcils, tout en me détournant de lui et de sa mine étonnée.

Il commença par sourire et finit par éclater de rire qui me fit moi même esquisser un rictus.

- Je suis bien contente que tu ne sois plus avec ce malopris Bella, tu es bien mieux sans lui, tu travailles beaucoup mieux et tu pars moins souvent dans la lune. Me dit ma patronne en fin de journée, aucun sourire, juste sa gueule habituelle, une grimace.

Qui disait «partir dans la lune" à part quelqu'un d'une contrée très très lointaine ? Je ne savais surtout pas trop comment je devais prendre ça, avec le sourire peut-être. On devrait faire un guide du «comment supporter votre patronne quand ces compliments ressemble à des critiques et ces critiques...sont des critiques ? en 5 leçons».

J'arrivais...attendez, je regarde ma montre...en retard de deux minutes...whaou, quel record, quel exploit ! J'arriverais peut-être à l'heure la prochaine fois ! L'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit.

Je rentrais dans le bar. Allais-je survivre à cette première soirée sans me prendre la tête avec mon ex ? J'acquiesçais à un être imaginaire. Oui, je pouvais y arriver, ou sinon, l'alcool m'y aidera !

Je trouvais presque tout de suite la table où étaient accoudés mes acolytes, sûrement grâce à la petitesse du bar. Celui-ci, comme la première fois que j'y était venu, m'apporta instantanément une dose de sérénité et de réconfort (encore mieux que la lessive cajoline!) que je ne retrouvais nul part ailleurs. Il n'était pas très grand, mais l'endroit était convivial et facilitait les rencontres imprévues. Il y avait également une cave où les clubbers pouvaient danser en présence d'un DJ et de musiques actuelles, sans pour autant déranger les paresseux du haut qui discutaient tranquillement .

Cet endroit avait été découvert, par hasard, lors d'une soirée où notre groupe ne savait pas exactement quoi faire et était devenu, depuis, notre QG. Jusqu'à ce que Jacob me quitte.

Je secouais la tête. S'en était finit. Le retour à cet endroit marquait le début d'une nouvelle aire. Celle où je prendrais une margarita, trois cosmos arrosés de plusieurs tequilas. Sans m'inquiéter du fait que ce soit moi qui conduise Jacob chez lui ce soir, pour une fois. Ce cher être ne tenait pas l'alcool. Je dormais exceptionnellement chez Rosalie ce soir.

Je me fit une promesse : ce soir je serais tellement raide qu'ils pourraient m'utiliser comme table, je m'en rendrais même pas compte !

Arrivée devant la table, mes amis ne prennent même pas la peine de me regarder ne serais-ce que bizarrement. Ils connaissent tous ma propension à être dans la lune et à rigoler seule, telle une damnée. Ça ne faisait même plus rire Emmett, à la longue, c'est pour dire...

**- Salut, cher être surnaturel, que nous vaux ta visite ?**

La musique ne nous parvenant de la cave que par un murmure étouffé, ce que je venais d'entendre n'était donc pas une hallucination auditive. Je me retournais. Pourquoi Jacob était-il dans mon dos, beurré comme un p'tit lu - avec supplément beurre, attention ! - un sourire idiot collé sur le visage et surtout mais surtout...pourquoi prenait-il cet accent chinois ridicule...et pourquoi, oh grand pourquoi, devais-je me pencher pour voir le sommet de son crâne ?

- **Euh...j'aime boire ?**

**- Bonne réponse, tu as le droit à...tin tin tin...un verre gratuit ! **S'exclama t-il comme si je venais de gagner au loto en effectuant un grand saut, manquant de me faire tomber.

Je soufflais de néanmoins de soulagement en entendant sa réponse, ce mec était vraiment impossible.

**- Tu es déçu ? Tu voulais voir mes fesses plutôt ? **Continua t-il en faisant la moue. Il retrouva le sourire : **Ça peut s'arranger...** Comment pouvait-il dire cela sans avoir l'air d'un pervers ? Mystère et boule de gomme... Peut-être était-il redevenu ce trésor d'innocence qu'il devait être dans le ventre de sa maman...

- **Bon ben Jake tu vas arrêter pour ce soir hein ?! **Le morigéna Rosalie, en lui remettant rapidement sa ceinture et en refermant les boutons de sa chemise.

- **Oh, un éléphant rose ! **

**- Quoi ? **Rosalie se retourna.

- **Mouahahah !**

Pourquoi avais-je la curieuse impression de me trouver dans un cartoon ? Je pense que j'avais vite besoin d'alcool. Rosalie semblait exaspérée. Jake, lui, s'éloigna en courant, enfin plutôt en sautillant à saut de biche, toujours en riant comme un saugrenue. Je décidais de le suivre, car où Jacob va, l'alcool est !

Arrivée au comptoir, je commandais une bière et un sex on the beach. Le deuxième au cas où un beau goss passe pour faire genre et le premier pour me bourrer la gueule dans le cas où le second ne serait pas de suite utilisé, entre temps quoi. Difficile à suivre, n'est-ce pas ? Un peu comme mon petit Jacob galopant dans les prés qu'était ce bar exigu, un peu comme si le monde lui appartenait.

Ce petit chenapan revenînt sur ses pas, voyant que je ne le suivait pas. Je l'attendais patiemment, regardant parfois sur les côtés, en sirotant ma bière. Il arriva, penaud, devant moi, les yeux injectés de sang et une moue adorablement dégoulinante sur les lèvres.

**Ben, tu me suis pas ?** Couina t-il.

Il s'énerva soudain, comme si il réalisa quelque chose qui allait changer son monde.

**Mais...mais...Tu n'es qu'une ****... ! Tu devrais te faire **** !**

Je soupçonnai que c'était une une insulte. Mais je ne pouvais pas en être sûr, sachant que c'est à ce moment là que les basses de la musique qui passait décidèrent de résonner à fond.

Je décidais d'en être sûre. C'est avec hésitation mais décidée que je lui demandais, par delà la musique, en me rapprochant de lui :

**Répète lentement ce que tu viens de dire. Mais rappelle toi ceci : ce n'est pas parce que tu es bourré que j'accepterais la moindre insulte et surtout venant de toi.**

Mes sourcils se froncèrent pour appuyer mes dires.

En m'entendant parler, sa tête changea et il eu l'air déçu. Sérieux, j'avais du mal à le suivre. Qu'est-ce que voulait encore dire ce changement d'humeur ?

**Tu m'as trahi ! Je suis désappointé** (comment arrive t-il à prononcer ça sans trébucher sur les mots d'ailleurs ?) **Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas suivi ? Tu n'es qu'une imposture et tu devrais aller te faire botter les fesses pour ça !** Avec des larmes dans les yeux, il continua sur sa lançée : **Je croyais tellement, tellement que...tu étais une...**petite larme, sanglot dans la voix...**tu étais une...licorne arc-en-cieeeeellllll ! Tu n'en es donc pas ?**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Que...que...quoi ? Mais il avait bu des acides forts ou une autre merde dans l'genre ? Il n'a pas coupé le cordon avec sa mère, il lui manque une case ? C'est quoi cette question...pourrie ? Je regardais ma bière tandis que Jacob me regardait avec espoir, semblant, au comble de toute logique, attendre une réponse. Me concentrer exclusivement sur ma bière et moi, voilà ce qui m'aiderait à tenir.

**Fausse licorne magique, réponds-moi. Je veux des réponses !**

Ma bière et moi. Ah merde j'ai déjà tout bu sans m'en rendre compte. Je me tourne légèrement vers la droite où mon cocktail m'attend toujours bien sagement, ignorant l'autre énergumène qui s'époumonait dans mon dos pour que je lui accorde un peu d'attention. Mais apparemment, le flot de connerie qui semblait sortir de sa bouche ne voulait pas se tarir.

**Enfin, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas une vrai licorne** (non mais sérieux il la voyait où ma corne?) **qu'on ne peut pas former une team !**

Ces yeux de gamin qui avait été terni après ma non-révélation venait de retrouver leur éclat. Je pense qu'il me faudra plus d'alcool pour supporter la suite. Et hop !

Un cocktail spécial je-suis-une-pauvre-femme-seule-viens-me-prendre-chaudement-dans-tes-bras en direction de mon foie ! Et je ne serais pas contre un autre, là, toute suite !

**Excusez-moi**, criais-je par dessus la musique de plus en plus envahissante à l'attention du barman.

**Alors t'en dis- quoi, imposture ?**

Je décidais de m'accouder au bar en me retournant pour lui faire face.

**Alors dis m'en plus sur ta fameuse 'alliance' ?**

**Attends, d'abord, je vais te révéler mon secret...**

**Quel est ton secret ?** Fis-je semblant d'être intrigué, à vrai dire je m'en foutait, mais bon, tant qu'il se tenait tranquille, je pense que tout le monde dans le bar m'en serait reconnaissant !

**Je ne suis pas celui que je parais être. En fait je suis...un loup. Un loup garou.**

Il me regardait très sérieusement. Il semblait attendre une réaction. Il ne vit sûrement pas mes yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, ou alors, ça ne correspondait pas à la réaction tant attendue.

**Ah ok. Et tu vas me dire que c'est toi qui as fait des choses bizarres au petit chaperon rouge ? Tu sais qu'il y a plusieurs chasseurs qui te recherche car l'abus de mineur est répréhensible par la loi**, hochais-je plusieurs fois la tête.

**- Mais naaaan, c'est pas moi. Mais, ma chérie, je vais bientôt devoir te quitter,** m'annonca t-il avec un ton mélodramatique, fermant les yeux, sûrement le fait de me quitter était trop dur. Il accentua son annonce en plaquant une de ses mains sur son front, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire hausser un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore débiter comme conneries ?

**Je vais partir pour une planète au delà de l'univers et nous seront séparé. N'attend pas mon retour, je te le jure, je me battrait pour ma patrie**, cria-t-il au moment où la musique se coupa brusquement pour passer au prochain titre. Non je n'était pas avec cet énergumène. J'étais simplement accoudé à un bar à me bourrer la gueule...bon, en soi, ce n'était pas forcément mieux. Mais seulement en soi.

Il regarda au loin, comme s'il regardait dans les méandres de son passé... Bon, on était en pleine séquence émotion, je n'avais pas de montre et pouvait donc m'astreindre de ne pas regarder mon poignet en signe de lassitude.

**- Mais, tu dois savoir, bébé, que moi je suis simplement un loup solitaire qui parcours les frontières à la recherche d'autre brebis égaré comme moi. Quand je me transforme, je ne vois même plus qui est de ma connaissance ou qui est l'ennemi. C'est comme un tourbillon impossible à arrêter.**

Il me regardait dans le blanc des yeux en racontant son récit. Il se prenait pour un GI, ma parole ! J'aurais 'presque' pu le croire si son haleine fétide que j'avais juste en face de la tronche ne m'arrivait pas tout droit vers les narines.

**Oh, mais c'est fort fascinant. Tu as d'autres histoires comme celle là, grand beau loup solitaire ?**

**Oui, un secret enfoui par delà les générations de la famille Black. Encore plus grand que celui des loups-garous. Malgré que ça aussi ce soit un secret...Tu garde ça pour toi, fausse licorne !** Me regarda t-il sévèrement.

Je fermais ma bouche d'un zip et me concentra sur ce qu'il allait dire. Je me sentait de plus en plus partir dans les limbes de l'alcool. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Mes shots de vodka que j'avais commandé pendant ses divagations arrivèrent. J'attendis. Qu'allais t-il m'avouer ? Qu'en fait, ses parents étaient un couple d'extraterrestre ? Comme dans les Sims ? 1 minute. 1 shot. 2 minutes. 1 deuxième shot. Devais-je préciser qu'il n'avait toujours pas parler ? Avait-il perdu soudain ses deux seuls neurones le faisant ainsi ressembler à un légume ? Mais moi je veux connaître la fin de l'histoireeeee !

**En fait**, cria t-il soudainement, me faisant soudain sursauter et renversant la moitié de la téquila présente dans mon verre, oui parce que j'avais eu le temps de me prendre un shot de tequila, le temps que ses neurones restant se connectent les uns aux autres, **mon secret est terrible, plus que ton pauvre cerveau ne pourra jamais l'imaginer**. Il faisait des moulinet avec ses bras, et oscillait de droite à gauche. Vu la tête qu'il arborait à ce moment là, ça m'avait l'air terrible en effet !

**En fait...**(silence) Il s'approcha et me souffla au creux de l'oreille, sur le ton de la confidence : **Je parle aux esprits.**

…

...

WHAOU ! Je devais l'avouer, j'étais impressionnée ! Jacob parlait aux esprits ?! Mais c'est juste trop cooool ! Je décidais d'être rationnel : pouvait-on vendre un ami qui se croyais exceptionnel au MIT pour des expériences scientifiques ?...Naaaaaaaan !(?) Je décidais d'en savoir plus, enfin, quoique cette piste de danse me faisait de l'oeil...

**Oh, c'est vrai ?** Dis-je, observant discrètement, enfin ce que je considérait comme discret dans mon état, les corps se mouvoir en bas. Et oui, ce bar était peut être petit mais pas forcément comme tous les autres bars qu'ont pouvait croiser à chaque coin de rue. Sa marque de fabrique, qui rendait, en cela, les soirées si exceptionnelles et même carrément démentes : le plancher transparent qui permettait de voir les ombres mouvantes au sous-sol. Je pouvais me rappeler de certaines soirées mousses rendues inoubliables grâce à cette particularité.

**Ouais, attends tu me crois pas ! Bella** (aurais t-il décuvé?) **! Oui, je sais que c'est toi derrière cette fausse licorne **(euh...non, apparemment, non...)**! TU pensais m'entourlouper comme ça ? Mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, ahah ! Attend je vais te prouver que j'ai raison et que tu...n'as pas raison ! **il me prit soudain le bras, et me regarda comme prit de folie. **Attends, je vois, je vois** (_Boule de cristal, cette jeune femme va t-elle trouver l'amour ? Sinon, appelez vite le 10 32 35 !_Je parvins à brider ma conscience pour ne pas que les paroles explosent dans ma gorge comme le rire hystérique qui menaçait de poindre)

Ses pupilles allèrent se loger derrière ses paupières. Je tapais des mains en souriant à pleine dent : j'adoreeee les effets spéciaux !

**Grand...grand mère ?** Il sembla perturbé mais repris de sa superbe en voyant que je le regardais intensément. **Grand-mère Black, tu cherches à nous contacter ? Que me dis-tu ?**

**Tu parles avec ta grand-mère...Jacqueline ?** Répétais-je, les yeux écarquillés.** Dis-lui vite avant de la communication ne soit interrompue que c'était toi qui a essayé sa robe préférée et qui l'a déchirée et que tu es vraiment désolé pour ça !** J'étais sérieuse. Pourquoi ne pas s'excuser pendant qu'il en était tant ? Puis je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire et explosais de rire. Je me tenais le ventre comme s'il allait m'échapper. D'un côté quelle idée de me raconter cette histoire ? Jacob avait de ces idées si bizarres parfois. Enfin, tout le temps à vrai dire.

Il m'observa et sembla agacé puis repris :

**Tais-toi, j'entends rien ! Grand-mère, n'écoutes pas cette débile ! Continue, je ne t'entend pas assez distinctement! Donne moi un papier et un stylo Bella !**

Puis il sembla se déconnecter. Je pris la serviette en papier près de mon verre et le seul stylo présent dans mon micro sac.

**Tiens.**

**Merci.** (_re-déconnection, veuillez attendre le passage d'un technicien et ne toucher à rien surtout !_)

Puis il se mit à écrire une succession de lettres, les yeux toujours dans le vide, avec une concentration maximum. Je ne savais même pas comment l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang ne le perturbait pas pour l'écriture, malgré qu'il ne regardait même pas ce qu'il écrivait ! J'étais ébahie. Puis il sembla soudain se réveiller de son état de transe. Nous nous penchâmes pour lire l'ensemble de lettres qui nous laissa perplexe.

**Qu'est-ce que ça peut donc vouloir dire ?**

**Est-ce un code particulier ? Le nom d'une quête ? Un symbole ? Du morse ?**

Nous restâmes 5 bonnes minutes à nous interroger silencieusement sur la signification des lettres tracées sur le morceau de papier.

C I S

H P

Je le regardais, toujours déstabilisée par ce mot. Jacob me rendit mon regard, perdu. De l'interrogation dans les yeux, il me parla :

**Tu viens danser ? **Me lança t-il avec un sourire, contrastant avec notre micro absence.

Je réfléchissait une micro-seconde, oubliant directe le machin bizarre sur la table et souriant comme une forcenée :

**D'accord ! **

Puis nous descendîmes au sous-sol enfumé. Jacob me tira et m'entraîna sur la piste. Nous entamâmes une danse enflammée en nous regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce à quoi ça devait ressembler de l'extérieur (à une sorte de mix entre une dans latine bizarre, de la tectonik et des choses franchement moches) mais je me sentait drôlement plus femme, plus...souple. On se sent toujours 'plus' quelque chose en état d'ébriété alors que l'on est, en vérité, juste ridicule.

Jacob se stoppa et sonda mon âme, les yeux embrumé par l'alcool. Les yeux injecté de sang, la peau moite de sueur et les joues gonflées par un liquide qui semblait non avenant. Je me reculait d'un bond, dégoûtée. J'avais bien fait, il me poussa sans ménagement et se dirigea vers les toilettes, courant en essayant d'arrêter les relans de son estomac en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Me retrouvant toute seule sur la piste, j'étais perdue, je ne connaissais personne.

J'avais un peu décuvé. Après le numéro de spiritisme et la démonstration quelque peu délurée de mon ex petit ami, je décidais de prendre une pause, bien décidée à ne pas finir dans le même état que lui. La musique était beaucoup trop forte.

J'allai faire un tour dehors. Il faisait froid, mais rien ne m'empêcherais de venir griller ma clope.

Je décidais de faire le point : malgré ses débuts fragiles, notre relation à Jacob et moi était bel et bien en train de renaître et j'en était réellement soulagée.

Je passais une bonne soirée, avec mes amis, bien que je n'ai pas été très présente en cette soirée, sans contraintes ni sous-entendus. Nous nous étions tellement amusés avec Jake que je n'avais pas vu le temps passer- bon, encore une fois, j'avais oublié ma montre chez moi, c'était p'têtre pour ça. J'avais presque oublié comment c'était d'être amie avec lui. Je souriais en rentrant dans le bar. Ce petit interlude m'avait permis de me remettre les idées en place, je décidais donc de rentrer, ne voulant pas non plus rester trop longtemps. Je reprenais les cours lundi et mes périodes de gueule de bois s'étendait souvent sur plusieurs jours.

Je voulu partir et passais par la tablée de mes amis mais n'y retrouvais que Jacob, semblant aller mieux et avoir retrouvé ses esprits mais regardant toujours dans le vide.

**Bon je pars. Je vais retrouver Rose pour lui demander ses clés mais j'te dit au revoir toute suite ! C'était une bonne soirée**, continuais-je, lui faisant la bise mais ne récoltant toujours aucune réaction de sa part.. **On devrais refaire ça plus souvent**, souris-je en me retournant pour chercher Rose, qui était sûrement au toilette, comme d'hab. **Bye !**

**Attends Bella**, me retint-il par le bras, me regardant l'air grave. **Je dois te parler...**

**Oui, je sais, je sais, tu parles aux esprits et tu es un loup. Tu en as encore d'autres comme ça à me raconter ?** Continuais-je en rigolant doucement.

Mais j'arrêtais bien vite, me demandant ce qui le perturbait et pourquoi fuyait-il autant mon regard ?

Sous mon regard perdu et rempli de questionnement, Jacob souffla, me fixant droit dans les yeux, une étrange peine dans le regard, puis se lança dans le vide, balança cette chose inexpliqué dans les méandres de mon cerveau a.k.a 'Choses qui ne peuvent être traitées par le cerveau de Bella, car inexplicable et franchement flippantes':

Bella...Je suis Gay.

…

…

Hein ?!

**Que va t-il donc se passer pour la suite ? Je prends les paris !**

**Une review = un teaser (enfin, la 1/2 p. qui suit, j'ai pas tellement écrit plus en fait xD)**


End file.
